


Mor(t)ality

by Lilyn_Alessa



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyn_Alessa/pseuds/Lilyn_Alessa
Summary: Джонатан Рид пытается не быть чудовищем. Джеффри Маккаллум пытается не стать чудовищем. Шон Хэмптон пытается просто быть и по мере сил приглядывать за первыми двумя.
Relationships: Sean Hampton/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Выплывший из-за поворота силуэт больницы не особенно впечатлил Джонатана. Серое здание в три этажа, да, большое, да, внушающее уважение своей монументальностью, но…  
Обсыпающаяся штукатурка, строительные леса, заколоченные окна и частично отсутствующая декоративная лепнина. Так, как везде сейчас – ощущение неуюта, крайнего напряжения сил, вымотанных и неспящих людей. Это всё навалилось серой массой и на мгновение у Рида закружилась голова. К счастью, оклик медсестры с причала вернул ощущение реальности.  
Сухопарая женщина в больничной форме вещала о том, что ещё кто-то уволился, что коек не хватает, медикаментов не хватает, и… доктор Суонси, вы привезли ещё врача? Ах, прославленный гематолог и хирург Джонатан Рид… Ну, тогда, может быть, доктор Рид соизволит приступить к обязанностям, кои диктует его врачебное звание?

Доктор Рид соизволил, про себя отметив – сестра Дороти явно слишком нервничает, нужно будет потом расспросить её об истинном положении дел. При всей благодарности к Эдгару Суонси и дарованной ему, Джонатану, возможности, главврач Пембрукской больницы казался несколько… мда. Несколько.  
Слишком уж он настаивал на том, чтобы свежеобращённый и толком ничего о себе не знающий вампир стал одним из штатных врачей.  
Но об этом можно было подумать и позже, а сейчас Рид помог выбраться из лодки спасённому им (и неизвестной рыжеволосой леди, конечно же) мистеру Хэмптону. Несчастный до сих пор пребывал в прострации, но с поддержкой Джонатана кое-как перебрался на гранит набережной, где и попал в добрые (наверняка) руки сестры Дороти.

Пока Суонси вводил помощницу в курс происходящего, экспрессивно помогая себе жестами, Джонатан прошёлся по набережной и рассеянно отметил для себя несколько удобных для засады мест. Военная деформация. Впрочем, кто поручится, что сейчас это умение оценивать обстановку не пригодится?   
Крики, всплеск, сомкнувшиеся над чьим-то телом волны.  
И запах крови… почти такой же одуряюще-сильный, как в логове Уильяма Бишопа. И всё-таки иной: если тот манил и кружил голову, то этот отдавал каким-то нездоровьем и… гнилью?  
\- Не рановато ли становиться гурманом от мира ночных хищников? – Пробормотал Рид и, развернувшись, зашагал обратно. – Эдгар, сестра Крейн, сдаётся мне – там кто-то нуждается в помощи… Мне проверить, или вы сами?..  
Не то, чтобы Джонатан не умел оказывать первую помощь. Однако именно сейчас он чувствовал, что не прочь прекратить страдания раненого исключительно гастрономическим способом, а это не лучшее начало карьеры на новом месте работы.

\- Я смотрю, вы уже обход успели сделать, - пропыхтел, разгибаясь, Суонси, - позвольте я сам, меня здешние молодцы знают и не тронут, а вы – чужак… помогите лучше Дороти, будьте так любезны.  
\- Разумеется. Что здесь у нас, позвольте-ка взглянуть…

Рид наклонился к сидящему на одной из нижних ступеней Хэмптону. Мозг немедленно заработал сугубо профессионально, подмечая и делая выводы – слишком бледная в синеву кожа, слишком прерывистое и тяжёлое дыхание, слишком короткий выдох, слишком отсутствующий взгляд. Едва прощупывается пульс, руки холодные. Плохо дело. Джонатан обернулся к сестре Крейн:  
\- Шоковое состояние на фоне стресса и потери крови. Ступайте и распорядитесь приготовить койку… если есть запас крови для переливания – держите наготове. Физраствор. Тёплое одеяло. Успокоительное, снотворное. Пока это всё. Здесь я разберусь.  
Дороти уже было недовольно поджала губы, но Джонатан сделал над собой усилие и продемонстрировал саму обаятельную из своих улыбок.  
\- Прошу вас. Ах, да, - он вспомнил «легенду» Эдгара Суонси, - ещё препараты от столбняка, бешенства, какой-нибудь антибиотик. Если есть.

Сестра Крейн поспешила к воротам больницы. Рид проводил её взглядом, потом прислушался – вне поля зрения Суонси распекал кого-то за пьянство и сквернословие – и вернулся к своему пациенту.  
\- Мистер Хэмптон. Шон. Пожалуйста, смотрите на меня.  
Он обхватил ладонями лицо Шона и убедился, что взгляд светло-голубых глаз стал чуть более осмысленным.  
\- Помните меня? Доктор Джонатан Рид. Вы в безопасности. Несколько шагов – и вы сможете отдыхать, даю слово. Мне нужно знать, как вы себя чувствуете сейчас. Что-то болит? Прошу, оставайтесь со мной.  
Джонатан опустил руку на запястье «подопечного», контролируя пульс.   
\- Очень холодно, - прошептал Шон, - холодно и голова кружится, доктор. Но это ничего. Я просто устал… отдохну и всё будет… всё будет хорошо…  
\- Конечно же, будет. – Рид со вздохом поднял Шона на ноги и заставил полностью опереться на себя. – Вот так. Немного пройти. Вы далеко отсюда живёте? В Ист-Энде, как я понял?

К тому времени, как они добрались до приготовленной сестрой Крейн койки, Шон всё-таки потерял сознание, как Рид не старался тормошить его и не давать выпасть из реальности. Уложив свою ношу на видавший лучшие времена матрас, Джонатан бросил взгляд на предоставленные медикаменты и поджал губы.   
Больница явно бедствовала.

На пару часов он отрешился от любых раздражителей и занимался делом. Проверка крови Шона Хэмптона на всё, на что можно было проверить здесь и сейчас. Проверка крови Уильяма Бишопа – нужно оставить немного на всякий случай. Запрос к сестре Крейн по поводу оборудования для переливания. Постоянный контроль состояния пациента – в какой-то момент Рид был готов требовать дефицитный здесь (как ему успели сказать) адреналин, потому что ослабленный организм Шона явно переставал справляться самостоятельно.  
Но вот капельница с физраствором заняла своё место в штативе, кровь нужной группы начала своё движение по гибкой трубке, ритм дыхания пациента выровнялся, и Джонатан наконец-то вздохнул спокойно.  
Он очень не любил терять «своих» больных. Пострадали ли они от бомбы, он холодного оружия или от… «бродячего пса».

\- Я покажу вам вашу комнату, - только и сказала Дороти Крейн. Она безмолвно присутствовала рядом всё это время: подавала инструменты и медикаменты, протирала места инъекций спиртовым раствором, закрепляла колбы в штативе. При виде следов от укуса «собаки» она только цокнула языком и принесла тонкую хирургическую иглу со словами «Личный набор покойного доктора Эмери, как знала, что пригодится».  
Джонатан устало встряхнул кистями рук и бросил взгляд на стенные часы. Пять сорок пять утра. Мысли путались, ноги дрожали так, словно это его кровь пили двое суток подряд.  
\- Буду признателен, - он выдавил бледную тень улыбки, - и, сестра, если потребуется моё присутствие…  
\- Разумеется, я вас позову. Идите-идите, теперь направо… как вам первое дежурство, доктор?  
\- Насыщенно, - признал Джонатан, - ваша помощь была неоценима, надо сказать. Благодарю.  
\- Это моя работа, - скупо улыбнулась Дороти.

Когда запертая дверь, наконец, отгородила доктора-вампира от внешнего мира и сопутствующих проблем, Рид с наслаждением потянулся – кости хрустнули – и окинул взглядом свою обитель. После полевых условий это была… почти роскошь. Разумеется, потом вскроется нехватка лекарств-инструментов-чёрт знает чего ещё, но пока что Джонатану было достаточно рукомойника и кровати.  
Сон окутал его непроницаемым слоем ваты, в которой не было ни сновидений, ни тревог. Впервые с осознания себя вампиром, впервые с момента смерти бедной Мэри, впервые с начала всего этого кошмара Джонатан Рид чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности.

Дребезжание будильника ворвалось в сладкие минуты послезакатной дрёмы и вырвало Рида из того состояния, в котором уже бодрствующий мозг лениво проверяет готовность тела к активным действиям.   
«Хорошо, что завёл…»  
Половина девятого вечера.   
Целых тридцать минут на то, чтобы… поохотиться.

К счастью, в отведённой ему комнате имелся небольшой балкон, с которого не составило труда переместиться незамеченным на веранду соседнего здания. Джонатан уже уверенно использовал обнаруженную накануне способность, пусть и задался сейчас вопросом, не придётся ли платить некую непомерную плату за все эти умения.  
Да, более непомерную, чем гибель Мэри и потребность пить кровь живых.

Несколько крыс обнаружилось в чердачной каморке, где серые зверьки вольготно бегали по запыленному полу. Дом, видимо, стоял заколоченным уже долго.   
После некоторой внутренней борьбы Джонатан протянул руку и ловко ухватил средних размеров добычу поперёк пушистого тельца.  
\- Господи, благодарю, что не приговорил меня к питанию разумными людьми, - пробормотал он.  
И всё равно, это было… мерзко. Чудовищно.  
И далеко не так вкусно, как кровь Мэри, добавил внутренний голос. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Джонатан скривился.  
Четырьмя крысами позже он вернулся к себе – стоило переодеться и выполнить необходимые гигиенические процедуры. Пациенты не оценят окровавленные клыки, подумал Джонатан с горькой усмешкой, да и персонал тоже.

Ровно в девять он уже спускался к регистратуре: подтянутый, во всём чистом, готовый исполнять свой долг. Миловидная медсестра по имени Пиппа («Вообще-то – мисс Хокинс, но меня все зовут по имени… почти все») бегло представила Джонатана тем из врачей, кто был сегодня в ночной смене. И пациентам, разумеется – как же без них?  
Если Торо Стрикленд был чем-то похож на доктора Суонси, то мрачный Экройд напомнил Джонатану университетского преподавателя с кафедры паразитологии. Если склочная Хэрриет Джонс явно задалась целью довести и врачей, и остальных больных до ручки своими придирками, то бред Тельмы Хоукрофт вызвал улыбку. Ночная царица, прекрасная леди-вампир, о да! Интересно, шизофрения или всё-таки синдром Котара?..

После соблюдения всех формальностей Рид поспешил к своему вчерашнему пациенту. К удовлетворению Джонатана, сегодня Шон Хэмптон выглядел уже лучше. По-прежнему бледный, он был в сознании и при виде доктора даже попытался привстать на койке.  
\- Лежите, бога ради! – Джонатан подвинул табурет и присел рядом. Привычно потянулся проверить пульс. – Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Если честно, доктор, - Шон откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза, - если честно, то не слишком хорошо. Из меня словно все силы выпили. Жаль, что так получилось с Уиллом, он… не виноват.  
Тридцать. Рид покачал головой. Поможет ли ещё одно переливание?  
Жаль, что в университете нет курса помощи при нападении безумных вампиров. Это бы значительно облегчило дело.  
\- Как вас угораздило, мистер Хэмптон? Вы ведь видели, что с вашим другом творится неладное… или нет?  
Шон вновь приоткрыл глаза и некоторое время молча наблюдал за тем, как Джонатан обрабатывает зашитые накануне следы от укусов. Горло. Запястья. Должно быть, это было не слишком приятно, однако все манипуляции Хэмптон терпел весьма стоически. Все бы пациенты такими были.  
\- Уилл… - заговорил он наконец, тщательно подбирая слова, - Уилл неплохой человек, доктор. Честный работяга. Если бы не увольнение, он бы вряд ли пристрастился к бутылке. Я пришёл с тем, чтобы… могу я попросить стакан воды?  
\- Разумеется.

Джонатан помог Шону напиться, отметив, что сил у пациента не хватает даже для того, чтобы удержать стакан. Тревожный признак.  
\- Спасибо вам. О чём я?.. Ах, да. Я пришёл к Уиллу, чтобы попытаться образумить его. В моей ночлежке как раз не помешала бы помощь крепкого мужчины, и если бы Уилл согласился…  
\- А когда вы поняли, что с Бишопом что-то не так?  
Шон прерывисто вздохнул, явно мысленно вернувшись в заброшенный цех консервного завода.  
\- Когда он запер дверь и сказал, что не выпустит меня, ведь я его единственный друг. Когда он прокусил мою руку и стал пить… как загнанный зверь, чавкая и хлюпая, так, словно превратился в дикое животное. Я пытался воззвать к его разуму, убедить отпустить меня и показаться врачу, но…  
\- Я понял, понял, - Джонатан свистяще выдохнул и осторожно сжал локоть Шона, возвращая его в реальность. – Это всё в прошлом. Бишоп больше не потревожит вас, он мёртв.   
\- …Да. Простите, это встало перед глазами так ярко, что… Господи, прости меня, но я радуюсь смерти Уилла и тому, что я жив.   
Рид внимательно посмотрел на Хэмптона.  
\- Вы священник?  
\- Нет, доктор, - Шон скосил взгляд на лежащие у койки чётки с крестом (розарий, вспомнил Джонатан, это называется – розарий) и покачал головой, - я понимаю, почему вы так подумали, но – нет. Я просто стараюсь… помогать людям. По мере своих сил.  
\- Могу представить, - Рид поднялся и кивнул. – Благодарю вас за беседу, мистер Хэмптон. А теперь выпейте это, пожалуйста.

Снотворное подействовало почти моментально – самая слабая доза, чтобы дать организму набраться сил, но не превратить глубокий сон в обморок или коматозное состояние.  
Джонатан дождался, пока дыхание Шона выровняется и станет глубже, и поторопился в кабинет Эдгара Суонси. Пожалуй, им было, о чём побеседовать.

Главврач, благодетель и любитель держать череп на письменном столе вовсе не успокоил Джонатана – напротив, добавил к собственным его вопросам ещё несколько. По словам Суонси, существ вроде Бишопа на улицах Лондона развелось предостаточно. И не всем их жертвам так везло, как Шону Хэмптону – большинство просто пропадают без вести.

\- Но пока эту проблему оставьте мне и моим каналам информации, - лучезарная улыбка, - а вас, Джонатан, я попрошу разобраться с проблемой более деликатного характера. Некто шантажирует одного из наших спонсоров, и не могли бы вы?..

Конечно, он мог бы. Но сначала нашлись пусть и менее деликатные, зато насущные дела. Пополнить запасы медикаментов в ходе рейда в старый морг, например.  
Там Джонатан имел сомнительную честь встретить нескольких скалей (стоило усилия вспомнить это слово) разной степени разумности. Некоторые вполне разборчиво сыпали угрозами, другие рычали – но каждый жаждал запустить когти и клыки в тело доктора Рида. Старая-добрая пуля в голову успокаивала эту жажду, к счастью, окончательно.

Отчитавшись о найденных лекарствах и тут же бегло проверив их на срок годности, Джонатан снова навестил Шона. Тот спокойно спал, но Риду очень не понравился ещё более замедлившийся пульс – который, к тому же, теперь прощупывался только на крупных артериях. Так что сестре Крейн пришлось принести ещё один пакет с кровью, а Джонатану – возблагодарить доктора Суонси за то, что персонал был знаком с исследованиями Ландштейнера. Потерять пациента из-за неподходящей ему крови – что может быть глупее?

Спонсор, о котором Джонатану толковал главврач, оказался той самой молодой рыжеволосой женщиной. Леди Эшбери, Элизабет – вот, как её звали. От любезного предложения ответить на вопросы в обмен на имя шантажиста отказаться было сложно. То, что леди оказалась таким же вампиром, как сам Джонатан, только подстёгивало намерение расспросить её буквально обо всём.  
Так что пришлось пошевеливаться.

Он полагал, что «расследование» займёт не одну ночь. И ненамного ошибся: через пару часов после следующего заката точка в некрасивой истории с шантажом была поставлена.

\- Ну так что же, доктор Рид? Вынесете мне приговор по всей строгости?  
Дороти Крейн устало выпрямилась, уперев руки в бока. Их с Джонатаном разделял операционный стол – стол, на котором лежал только что скончавшийся больной.  
\- Я должен, это сделать, Дороти. При всём моём уважении. Вы ведь неглупая женщина и сами всё понимаете.  
\- Ну-ну, - разумеется, у неё были основания подозревать самое дурное. Но Джонатан уже успел сообразить, как повернуть ситуацию на путь наименьших потерь.  
\- Вам придётся уволиться из больницы. Прекратить шантаж. Взамен… я ничего не скажу ни Суонси, ни леди Эшбери о ваших стараниях здесь. Более того, мы могли бы сотрудничать и помогать друг другу.  
Скептически вздёрнутая бровь сестры Крейн медленно опустилась. Женщина нахмурилась, обдумывая предложение Рида, потом медленно кивнула:  
\- …Вполне. По рукам, доктор. Одна просьба – сообщите мне, если найдёте что-то в крови бедняги Рэзвана. Слишком нетипичное течение для инфлюэнцы…  
Джонатан заверил новую союзницу в том, что непременно сообщит любые результаты. И уже было направился к двери, но вернулся с полдороги.

\- Дороти, будьте так добры, опишите мне симптомы Рэзвана? Вы сказали, они были… нетипичны?  
\- Верно, - она начала загибать пальцы, перечисляя, - слабость, пониженное давление, слабый пульс, обморочное состояние. Возбудимость и постоянная тревога. Потом ему стало лучше. Показатели оставались плохими, но Рэзван пришёл в себя, осознавал происходящее, даже вставал без посторонней помощи. И вот…  
Дороти кивнула на недвижное тело.  
\- Вы сами видели. Он просто начал задыхаться. Открылись внутренние кровотечения. Полагаю, мы сделали всё, что могли.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Джонатан и, забывшись, отвесил сестре Крейн короткий поклон. Она только улыбнулась вслед.

Едва сбросив верхнюю одежду, Рид почти бегом направился к Шону.  
\- Доброй ночи, доктор.  
Хэмптон вполне самостоятельно сидел на краю койки, рядом на одеяле стоял поднос с нехитрой больничной овсянкой и компотом из сухофруктов.  
\- Доброй ночи. Позвольте, - Джонатан перевёл дух, - позвольте проверить ваш пульс.  
Он прижал пальцы к едва бьющейся жилке и сосредоточился.  
…Двадцать.  
\- Как ваше самочувствие?  
Слишком похожи были симптомы на описание клинической картины Рэзвана. Правда, это могло быть просто совпадением. Это должно было быть совпадением, ведь Шон не болен испанским гриппом.   
\- Значительно лучше, доктор. Слабость почти ушла. Я, - Шон кивнул на поднос, - как раз собираюсь завтракать. Как вы думаете, вероятно ли мне будет завтра отправиться домой?  
\- Считаете, что уже восстановились достаточно? – спросил Рид, готовя ланцет и пробирку.  
\- Полагаю, - Хэмптон мягко улыбнулся, - эта ночь и следующий день вернут мне силы окончательно.   
\- Я надеюсь на это. Вашу руку, пожалуйста.  
Шон с готовностью вытянул руку и отвёл взгляд, едва Джонатан начал протирать кожу спиртом. Игла легко нашла вену, кровь начала поступать в шприц… слишком нехотя, слишком тёмная, слишком похожая на пробу крови Уильяма Бишопа. Слишком похожая на пробу крови бедолаги Рэзвана.  
В месте укола расцвёл небольшой кровоподтёк, который Джонатан немедленно продезинфицировал и заклеил пластырем.  
«Или на меня так подействовала смерть пациента Дороти, что я пытаюсь экстраполировать то, что экстраполировать не стоит?»  
\- Я вернусь, мистер Хэмптон, - пообещал Рид. – Приятного вам аппетита.

Проверка и сопоставление трёх образцов не особенно прояснили картину. Ничего необычного – слишком размыто, слишком похоже, слишком велика вероятность ошибки.  
Неожиданно Рид замер и поднёс ближе к лицу одну из пробирок. Резко втянул щекотный пряный аромат – и схватился за край столешницы, ошеломлённый гаммой нахлынувших чувств.  
«Вкусно! Вкусно, вкусно, вкусно! Наше!» - взвыло где-то в подсознании то неведомое, что привело Джонатана к несчастной Мэри, что помогло найти первое в его новой жизни убежище, что научило использовать новые силы для маскировки и самообороны.  
«Найти, съесть! Сейчас!»

Джонатан с усилием тряхнул головой. Что за чёрт?...   
Чья это кровь, для начала?  
Он скользнул взглядом по небрежной пометке, оставленной им самим четверть часа назад, и мрачно подумал, что мог бы и сам догадаться.  
Ведь и Уильям Бишоп, и Рэзван уже мертвы.

\- Думаю, мистер Хэмптон, вы правы. Завтра я ещё раз осмотрю вас и, если не найду признаков ухудшения, подготовлю выписку.  
«Давай, Рид, выставляй из больницы пациента с пульсом двадцать».  
«Лучше он отлежится дома, чем станет следующей моей жертвой».  
«А если он не сможет добраться домой и упадёт где-нибудь по дороге?»  
«Попрошу Милтона проводить. За разумную плату…»

Видимо, борьба Джонатана с собой отразилась на его лице, потому что Шон обеспокоенно спросил:   
\- Всё в порядке, доктор? Я могу чем-то помочь?  
\- Не беспокойтесь, мистер Хэмптон. Отдыхайте.  
Возможно, Рид уходил несколько быстрее, чем обычно. Но, поймав удивлённый взгляд Пиппы Хокинс, он попытался совладать с собой и даже отпустил пару приличных шуток в адрес спешки.  
Просто не стоит усугублять положение дел ещё больше.

Сами дела, к сожалению, так не думали. На исходе ночи Эдгар Суонси позвал Джонатана к себе и скорбно сообщил, что следующим вечером состоятся похороны Мэри Рид.  
«Если вы пожелаете присутствовать, я выпишу вам разрешение…»  
Джонатан пожелал. И – пожалел.  
Нет, он не столкнулся с матерью и сопровождавшим её Эйвери, не вырос перед ними на аллее призраком смерти. Но сами похороны подействовали на него более угнетающе, чем Джонатан ожидал; в самых подавленных умонастроениях он возвращался в больницу, чтобы в собственном кабинете оплакать любимую сестру.  
Чтобы попробовать в очередной раз убедить себя в том, что смерть Мэри – всего лишь ужасное стечение обстоятельств.

Кровавые пятна. Джонатан резко принюхался.  
Нет.  
Другой запах.  
\- Доктор Рид, как хорошо, что вы зашли! Мы знаем, да-да, мои соболезнования, но…  
Гвинет Бранаган настойчиво тянула его туда, где располагалась палата склочной миссис Джонс.  
И где – в коридоре, потому что не было мест больше нигде – поставили койку для Шона Хэмптона.

Из сбивчивых объяснений сестры Бранаган, из рассуждений Суонси, из угроз неожиданного нового знакомца Джеффри Маккаллума, из собственных мыслей Джонатан сделал только один вывод.  
Нужно как можно скорее найти Шона Хэмптона и выяснить, что произошло на самом деле.  
Глухо ворчавший последние полчаса монстр в разуме доктора Рида был абсолютно согласен с этим намерением.

\- Просто я очень не люблю, когда люди умирают без моего разрешения, - невесело усмехнулся сам себе Джонатан, выходя в промозглую серость лондонских улиц.


	2. Chapter 2

Мёртвое, умершее, умирающее.  
Это ведь совсем не одно и то же.

Мёртвое – вот, в трёх шагах, нелепо вывернутые руки и подогнутые ноги. Лицо искажено последней гримасой, когда-то накрахмаленный передник успел стать грязно-серым.  
Вчера миссис Фишберн была ещё жива. Так утверждают очевидцы её ссоры с сыном, который сейчас натужно промакивает глаза не слишком чистым платком. Так утверждает Сабрина Кавендиш, которая поздно вечером заглядывала к пожилой соседке.  
И всё равно, теперь Стелла Фишберн – мёртвое. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

«Вас давно не было видно», - говорит Сеймур с непонятной претензией в голосе. И добавляет недовольно: «Сами-то вы здоровы, мистер Хэмптон? Выглядите так себе».

«Да упокоит Господь душу этой бедной женщины, - перекрестить, положить монетки на закрытые глаза, набросить покрывало на лицо, - да откроются для неё райские врата так, как для всех невинных душ во веки веков. Аминь».  
Слишком давно он не приходил проведать свою паству, особенно ту её часть, что и паствой-то толком не была. И вот оно, наказание. Болезни, страдание, смерть, словно на подбор – и всё в одну ночь.

«Сеймур, вам нужны средства для похорон?»

Молодой Фишберн (хотя какой он уже молодой?) мнётся, долго подсчитывает вытряхнутую на замызганный стол наличность. И в конце концов мрачно кивает:  
«Не помешало бы. Всё-таки негоже… в общую яму-то».  
Шон не говорит ему, что сейчас почти всех хоронят в общих могилах и для того, чтобы выбить отдельное место, нужно быть – например – леди Эмелин Рид. Но это вовсе не вина родственников погибших и уж тем более – не их заслуга.  
«Вот, здесь немного, но может быть кто-то ещё добавит. Пообещайте, что не потратите эти деньги на выпивку, Сеймур».  
Тот, конечно, яро трясёт головой. Не потратит. Всё будет в лучшем виде, не извольте беспокоится, уж он-то, Сеймур Фишберн, знает, как тяжело нынче деньги достаются.

По поводу последнего Шон крепко сомневается, но – как обычно – проглатывает непрошеный сарказм и только кивает. Пора идти.  
Дверь за ним запирают сразу же.  
Сеймур пересчитывает деньги – пожалуй, хватит на пару недель, особенно если жить скромно.  
Тело матери он спустя два часа оставит в переходах моста Саутуарк.

Скорчившийся в переулке мужчина с броским шейным платком относится уже к умершему. То, что только что было живым. То, чьи губы ещё теплятся последним выдохом.   
То, что может принести… пользу.

«Прости меня, Господи, и благослови эту трапезу так, как благословляешь ты слабых духом».  
Острый, специально заточенный накануне, небольшой нож отделяет полоски плоти. Три. Четыре. Шесть – и хватит, чрезмерные повреждения на грызунов уже не спишешь.  
Запах крови (или чего-то ещё, неважно) привлекает бродячих скалей: за единственным поворотом на улицу слышно характерное рычание. Собравшиеся целой стаей твари, однако, никого не находят рядом с трупом.   
Шон коротко вздыхает – его от набросившихся на лакомство монстров отделяет только хлипкая деревянная дверь, но себе подобного скали не чуют издалека, а если чуют – не считают за угрозу. Главное тут – находиться вне поля зрения «конкурентов».  
Мягкая плоть немного утоляет скребущий по внутренностям голод, проясняет сознание. Шон возносит краткую молитву Господу с благодарностью за обилие еды в эти ночи и сразу же просит прощения за эту молитву. Нехорошо радоваться чужим страданиям.

«И даже при том, что этот несчастный уже не страдал, прости меня и прими упокоившегося раба Твоего в Царствие Небесное».

Печальный Святой не умеет молиться установленными формулами вроде «Отче наш» или «Радуйся, Мария». Просто потому, что чувствует фальшь в чеканных и веками обкатанных фразах.  
Каждый из святых наставников в дублинском приюте требовал повторения текстов из Священного Писания, каждый обещал кары небесные за ослушание, каждый сулил награду «На Небесах так же, как и не земле» за покорность и знание наизусть «Символа Веры».  
Сейчас Шон и не вспомнил бы ни одной формальной строчки.  
Наверное, даже капелланы Стражей Привена в этом куда… праведнее.  
И, наверное, побывав на любой из проповедей в ночлежке, они обвинили бы Шона в ереси и сектантстве.

Однако же, помогать отчаявшимся как-то выходило и без обязательных «Отче наш» да «Встану и пойду» - может, как раз потому, что каждый мог просить Бога о милости привычными словами. Так, как мог. Не боясь перепутать строки или не попасть в ритм. От чистого сердца.

«Пресвятая Мать, дай мне добраться домой в целости».  
От трупа в тесном дворике остались только обглоданные кости, скалей не видно, но Шон всё-таки соблюдает максимальную осторожность до самого поворота к Темзе. На берегу, не отгороженному парапетом набережной, иногда можно найти полезные вещи. 

«По… помогите… помогите мне…»  
Умирающее – совсем молоденький юноша в привенском мундире.   
Поправка: не юноша, понимает Шон, приблизившись. Девушка.  
Рваные раны, пробитые органы, при каждом вдохе на губах вскипает пузырчатое и алое. Мучительно сведённые к переносице брови, неотвратимо стекленеющие глаза.  
«Я… мне… их было так много…»  
«Тише. Не говори, моя милая. Давай руку».  
Её пальцы холодны, жизнь уже покидает их с каждым кровавым выдохом, и сделать ничего нельзя – пожалуй, даже прославленный хирург вроде доктора Рида ничего бы уже не успел.  
«Отец Небесный, прими в свои любящие объятия…»

В последнее время именно об этом приходится просить всё чаще. Не об исцелении, не о хорошем урожае, не об удаче в рискованном предприятии.  
Лондон агонизирует, и никто не может прочитать заупокойную по целому городу.   
Но ведь так, помочь на пороге хоть кому-то, это ведь лучше – лучше, чем ничего, верно?

Шон прикрывает глаза и просит Небеса о снисхождении, о безболезненной смерти для обречённых и о выздоровлении для тех, кто ещё может выздороветь. О том, чтобы врачам из Пембрука хватило сил и решимости бороться дальше. О том, чтобы бедной Хэрриет помогли там, где она сейчас. О том, чтобы молодые девушки и юноши перестали погибать от клыков и когтей чудовищ.   
О том, чтобы ему самому хватило сил и дальше выполнять свою миссию. Несмотря ни на что.  
И, разумеется, о прощении.

«Бедняга Лилинетт. Так и знал, что нужно здесь поискать».  
На плечо Шона ложится широкая тёплая – чувствуется даже сквозь одежду – ладонь.  
«Пойдёмте, Святой, провожу вас. Места и времена здесь сейчас – ну, так себе».  
«Разве у вас есть на это время, мистер Маккаллум?» - ирландский акцент, один на двоих, легко даёт возможность опознать подошедшего.  
«Есть. Скотти, Майк – отнесите тело к ближайшему посту. Я скоро буду».

Джеффри Маккаллум – не мёртвый, не умерший и не умирающий. Он жив настолько, насколько вообще можно быть живым сейчас в этом городе.

И, конечно же, Шон будет молиться и о его благополучии тоже.


	3. Chapter 3

Видит Бог… или не видит, но Джонатан действительно не хотел этого делать.  
Однако, даром убеждения природа его обделила. А терпение, честно говоря, начало сдавать ещё в расследовании художеств Дороти Крейн.   
Такое впечатление, что за время отсутствия доктора Рида жители Лондона – все сразу – дали негласный обет «сопротивляться предложенной помощи до последнего, неважно, предлагается ли она за деньги или бескорыстно».

Так было с раздачей лекарств в Уайтчепеле (вы когда-нибудь гонялись за пьяницей с целью всучить ему микстуру от головной боли?), так было с подопечными Бриджет (которые так и не соизволили принять помощь от раздражённого и уставшего от загадок Рида), так теперь получилось и с Печальным Святым.

С одной лишь разницей – на этот раз Джонатан настоял на своём и, кажется, был прав.   
Если способ сработал, если Элизабет и Бриджет не солгали, если…  
Если мистер Хэмптон не попытается в самом скором времени наложить на себя руки.

С этой мыслью Рид, уже занёсший ногу над порогом, круто развернулся и зашагал обратно в заднюю комнату, где витали ароматы подгнивающего мяса и благовоний. Ни один запах не побеждал. К сожалению.

Шон Хэмптон не шелохнулся за прошедшие несколько минут – так и стоял на одном колене, уронив руки вдоль тела и отрешённо глядя куда-то в пространство.  
\- Вы слышите меня? – На всякий случай уточнил Джонатан. – Шон?  
Нет ответа.   
«Ну что же, я пытался».

Он медленно приблизился к скалю (или уже человеку? или экону? как мало знаний и как много вопросов…), готовый в любой момент остановиться. Всё-таки в планах Джонатана было – помогать людям, а не доводить их до нервного срыва, пусть и преуспел он пока лишь во втором.  
\- Пойдёмте-ка, вам лучше прилечь.  
Всё так же медленно и преувеличенно аккуратно он протянул руку, чтобы для начала проверить пульс Шона. Сосуды под землисто-серой кожей выделялись почти чёрными набухшими линиями, тут и там расцветали гематомы. Вероятно, кровь Джонатана оказалась слишком сильной для умирающего тела, слишком быстро и интенсивно запустила процессы регенерации… что ж, учтём на будущее.   
Однако пульсация этой самой крови была заметна невооружённым взглядом. Медленная, но ритмичная. И это уже было хорошим знаком.

\- Ладно. Я помогу вам добраться до постели. Хоть мы и не в больнице, я всё-таки при исполнении, - криво улыбнулся Джонатан.  
Всего несколько ночей назад он точно так же, как сейчас, обхватил за пояс и плечи Печального Святого, чтобы довести его до лодки доктора Суонси. Кажется, за прошедшее время тело Шона стало гораздо легче.  
\- Вот так. Не бойтесь. Вам надо отдохнуть, а мне – убедиться в том, что всё прошло нормально. Видите ли, я никогда не делал ничего подобного, - Рид вздохнул, - но тяжёлые времена требуют решительных и беспрецедентных мер, не так ли?

Он отвернул старенькое, но чистое покрывало на кровати и усадил «пациента», по-прежнему не подававшего признаков прояснения сознания. Ну, что же. Вероятно, это нормально?  
\- Я собираюсь снять с вас лишнюю одежду. Как врач, разумеется. Только для того, чтобы осмотреть, обещаю.  
Показалось, или Шон едва заметно кивнул? Или вообще не понял, о чём Джонатан говорит?  
Рид исходил из того, что его подопечный может в любую минуту прийти в себя и испугаться. Поэтому он старался минимально касаться тела Шона, когда снимал с него пиджак и жилет. Рубашку Джонатан решил просто расстегнуть, чтобы в случае чего Шон не почувствовал себя оставшимся вовсе без защиты.   
\- Ну что же, для скаля вы выглядите совсем неплохо…

Джонатан осматривал и препарировал нескольких «недообращённых» раньше и только специфика направления работы позволила не морщиться при виде распадающихся, прямо на глазах гниющих тел. Бедняги буквально умирали каждую минуту своего существования, питание трупами давало им подобие облегчения и только продлевало агонию мрачного суррогата жизни – сложно было винить их в стремлении наброситься на любого встречного.

По сравнению с прежними образцами, Шон действительно выглядел неплохо.   
\- Слишком хрупкая плоть, отсюда множественные кровоизлияния… видимо, кровь эконов укрепляет стенки внутренних органов и сосуды… если только не разрывает их окончательно, - пробормотав это себе под нос, Джонатан повернул голову безучастного пациента к свету, - зрачки расширены, однако в пределах нормы для стресса… микротравмы роговицы, губ и… и слизистой рта… заживлены…  
Значит, регенерация запустилась. Хорошо. Отлично. Кажется, доктор Рид, вы действительно поступили правильно.  
Джонатан коротко вздохнул и тут понял, что за мысль всё это время крутилась на периферии и не желала облекаться в слова.  
Перед тем, как сделать первый глоток крови, Шон поцеловал его, Рида, запястье. Быстро и почти неощутимо. С очевидной благодарностью, никак не вяжущейся с резким отказом принимать помощь доктора минутой ранее.  
Вспомнив об этом, Рид только головой покачал. Что творится сейчас в голове этого несчастного?  
Если уж на то пошло, не испортил ли Джонатан одно, пытаясь исправить другое?

Пальцы Шона слабо сжались на плече доктора, заставив того вздрогнуть.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? Я могу сделать вывод о том, что моё… лечение помогло, но всё же?  
\- Немного голова кружится, доктор.  
Голос Шона был тихим, но уверенным, взгляд – вполне осмысленным. Никаких попыток убежать, напасть или обвинить во всех смертных грехах. Но Джонатан видел, как напряглось тело Печального Святого под ветхой тканью расстёгнутой рубашки, чувствовал, как судорожно вздрагивают пальцы Шона, ощущал плеснувший от подопечного страх. Липкое, безнадёжное, стылое чувство.

«Всё-таки я виноват… не только напомнил о прошлом, но и фактически повторил ситуацию травмы, ситуацию принуждения и отсутствия контроля…»  
Как ни формулируй, это теперь твоя ответственность, доктор. 

Джонатан аккуратно отцепил от себя руку скаля и, стараясь обходиться без резких движений, набросил на плечи Шона тонкое одеяло. Максимально мирно и спокойно произнёс:  
\- Были бы вы человеком – я предложил бы вам стакан воды и снотворное. Но сейчас могу посоветовать лишь отдых. Ваше тело должно полностью принять мою кровь и восстановиться настолько, насколько это возможно.

При необходимости Рид был готов повторить… процедуру, но озвучивать это сейчас он счёл чрезмерным давлением. Ведь этого может и не понадобиться, а «ожидание смерти страшнее смерти», верно?  
\- Я побуду с вами до следующей ночи. На всякий случай.

Шон болезненно сощурился, следя за тем, как Джонатан поднимается и отходит от кровати. Всё ещё медленно и держа руки на виду, доктор сделал шаг к скамье и опустился на неё.  
\- Заодно систематизирую записи. В больнице не всегда есть время, а то, что я узнал… требует нескольких часов и отсутствия отвлекающих факторов.

Он действительно занялся сортировкой заметок, обнаруженных писем и клочков бумаги, на которых обрывочно помечал интересные – полезные – факты о своём нынешнем состоянии.  
Лучший способ завоевать доверие – быть честным.

Трудно было не обернуться от бумаг на звуки за спиной, но Джонатан сделал над собой поистине нечеловеческое усилие. И повернул голову только спустя пару десятков минут.  
Шон спал, подложив ладони под голову и натянув одеяло почти до подбородка. Спутанные каштановые волосы не закрывали рану на правом виске, однако сейчас эта рана выглядела не то, что не смертельно опасной – просто содранная кожа, ничего страшного. И даже со своего места Джонатан видел, насколько более живым стал выглядеть Печальный Святой буквально через час после экстремального и экспериментального лечения.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Рид приблизился и после некоторого колебания вытащил из нагрудного кармана чистый батистовый платок. Наклонившись, он лёгким движением промокнул кровавые подтёки вокруг глаз Шона Хэмптона.  
Тот прерывисто вздохнул, но не проснулся.

«Париж стоит мессы» - говорил Генрих Четвёртый.  
А доктор Рид сказал бы так: «Жизнь единственного хорошего человека в Ист-Энде стоит сколько угодно галлонов крови».


	4. Chapter 4

\- Что, доктор Рид, пришли снова поставить меня на колени?

Джонатан усмехается, не меняясь в лице. И быстро, профессионально быстро (вампирски быстро) подмечает интонации, взгляд, напряжённую позу. Да полно. Зачем ты в самом деле пришёл, Рид? Что хотел услышать или увидеть?

\- Просто пришёл узнать, как у вас здесь дела. Имею в виду, - поясняет он, потому что Шон едва заметно вздрагивает, - как уживаются смертные и бессмертные под одной крышей?

\- Прекрасно уживаются, доктор Рид. Мы все – дети Божьи, однако ж спят они в разных помещениях…

Он не умеет улыбаться. Уголок рта дёргается вверх и тут же возвращается обратно. Если бы не обострённое восприятие, Джонатан вряд ли даже заметил бы.  
Чувство взаимной неловкости почти забавляет. Медик и джентльмен, без пяти минут солдат и трижды участник вечеров с танцами, Джонатан Рид сведущ в этикете. Он без труда поддерживает разговор с леди Эшбери, с ворчливым доктором Экройдом, с неврастеничной Тельмой и погрязшим в жалости к себе Дилейни. Однако тут – Джонатан Рид не знает, с чего начать. И как продолжить. И чем закончить. И нужно ли вообще начинать.

Шон Хэмптон безукоризненно вежливо отвечает на вопросы и даже приглашает доктора «на чай»: учтивая формальность, и оба это знают. Джонатан подмечает несколько мрачное чувство юмора Печального Святого и строит догадки – это сейчас оно стало таким, или было до истории с Уильямом Бишопом?

\- На самом деле, - говорит он после короткой (прилично короткой) паузы, - на самом деле я принёс кое-какие лекарство, Шон. У вас здесь полно людей, им может понадобиться помощь.  
\- Спасибо, только обычно я сам забираю недельный запас в больнице. Доктор Суонси вам не сказал?  
Джонатан будто не слышит этого вопроса и выгружает из сумки на стол бутылочки – от мигреней, от кашля, от простуды, укрепляющее, снотворное.  
\- Если что-то нужно – можете написать мне список и завтра же…  
\- Сколько внимания моей скромной ночлежке.  
И снова эта попытка улыбнуться, неумелая и болезненная, и у Джонатана на миг сжимается сердце – как все те разы, что он разговаривает с матерью, а она отвечает несуществующим уже собеседникам.  
Неужели, анализирует он сам себя, неужели это попытка искупить какую-то свою вину перед кем-то, неужели я теперь всегда буду заглаживать собственные ошибки – и неужели всегда буду подозревать себя в этом?

\- Я видел мисс Лотти во дворе, она выглядит усталой и нездоровой. Не возражаете, если я осмотрю её?  
\- Это вы у неё спрашивайте.  
\- Разумеется. Ну что же, Шон, рад был повидаться с вами.

Рид тщательно небрежным движением тянется за оставленной на краю стола шляпой и невзначай касается бледных – таких же, как его собственные – пальцев.  
Нет, Шон не отдёргивает руку, но как-то по-особому напрягается всем телом. На пару мгновений.   
На пару вечностей, за которые доктор Джонатан Рид невыносимо медленно надевает шляпу и невозмутимо поправляет узел галстука.

«Спокойно, я не причиню вам вреда»  
Вслух же он говорит совершенно иное:  
\- Сестра Хокинс передавала вам поклон, а я и забыл. В июле они с Милтоном женятся. Приглашают вас.  
\- А?  
Мгновение – и затравленный взгляд становится вполне нормальным.  
\- …А, ну да. Конечно. Передайте Пиппе, что я обязательно приду.

Надо в следующий раз принести каких-нибудь цветов, что ли. Или чего-то в этом роде.  
Жаль, что в книгах по этикету не сказано, как вести себя с пережившими насилие людьми, думает Джонатан Рид, жаль, что я не психиатр и даже не консультант по болезням нервов.  
Это будет долго, трудно и не факт, что из этого выйдет что-то хорошее.  
Но попытаться стоит.

Да, пожалуй, надо принести цветы.   
И запастись терпением.


	5. Chapter 5

Некоторых людей жизнь ничему не учит.   
Впрочем, нелюдей – тоже.

Джонатан Рид чертовски не любил – именно чертовски – небольшой закуток в Уайтчепеле близ кладбища. Каменные ступени вели здесь в двор средних размеров, по которому вечно бродили десятка полтора диких скалей в поисках пропитания. И нападали не все сразу: когда ты уже думаешь, что избавился от угрозы, ещё пятеро спрыгивали откуда-то сверху и норовили пообедать несговорчивым двуногим ужином. Отвратительные ребята.

Именно поэтому Джонатан каждый раз зачищал этот двор от новой компании, надеясь, что рано или поздно скали закончатся. Но, хоть эпидемия и пошла на спад, здесь этого почти не ощущалось. Более того, безмозглые твари гнездились в опустевших домах и набрасывались скопом на любого прохожего, будь то простой горожанин, Страж Привена или экон.  
Есть хочется всем.

\- Нет, леди, я решительно протестую…  
Увернувшись от атаки последней из нынешней «порции», Джонатан резким ударом рукояти револьвера (патроны закончились в очень интересный момент) размозжил противнице череп. И шагнул к чадящему посреди двора костру. Скали что-то ели. Или кого-то. Может быть, бедняге ещё можно…

\- Пресвятой Боже, чёрт меня дери! – вырвалось у Рида, как только он наклонился к лежащему в пожухлой траве телу.  
Первая часть этой фразу обычно принадлежала тому, кем покойные ныне твари решили отужинать. Только вот что Шон Хэмптон изволил забыть так далеко от обычных своих маршрутов?

Беглый осмотр выявил несколько вещей. Первое – незадачливого «заботливого скаля» ещё можно было спасти. Если поторопиться. Второе – скорее всего, Шон направлялся как раз в этот двор, к Мэйсону Суонборо. Видимо, не знал о том, что незрячий брат Лоретты уже мёртв.  
Джонатан ощутил укол проснувшейся некстати совести. В конце концов, Суонборо убил именно он. Да, предоставлять список своих кровавых подвигов доктор Рид не был обязан, но мог хотя бы поинтересоваться планами Печального Святого на ближайшие ночи. А не стал ведь, посчитав это не стоящим нарушения личных границ. Проклятье, а! 

Ближайшее убежище – кровать, два табурета, рабочий стол и множество свечей. Освещение должно быть достаточным для любой процедуры, именно поэтому Джонатан тщательно собирал мало-мальски подходящие огарки и запасал в безопасных местах. Никогда не знаешь, что и для чего тебе пригодится.  
Например, на свече удобно обеззараживать нож, если нет спирта. А в Уайтчепеле спирт существовал лишь в составе сомнительного алкоголя.

«Я вам не подопытный кролик, доктор» - сказал Шон в какую-то из их встреч. Рид принял к сведению и не стал настаивать, ни тогда, ни сейчас, навещая портовую ночлежку раз в пару недель.  
Простите, мистер Хэмптон, но сейчас спросить позволения у вас я не могу, так что…

Джонатан бережно снял чудом уцелевший розарий и положил на табурет. Потом принялся освобождать Шона от одежды, попутно подтащив к себе видавший виды таз с условно-чистой водой.

Укусы скалей на поверку не так страшны, как рваные раны от их когтей и занесённая в эти раны инфекция. Здесь и того, и другого было в достатке: тёмная кровь неохотно сочилась из открытых повреждений, кое-где открывающих кости. Джонатан поморщился и мысленно похвалил себя за предусмотрительно собранные в саквояж инструменты. 

\- Вот чем вы думали, а, Шон? Что мешало взять с собой если не пистолет, то хотя бы нож? Или ножом вы бы скорее нарезали собственную руку скалям на бутерброд? – пробормотал Рид недовольно.  
Хэмптон слабо пошевелился. Нет, в сознание не пришёл – глаза только на секунду приоткрылись, в горле (к счастью, не задетом) нехорошо клокотнуло.

Джонатан решительно полоснул себя по запястью и поднёс руку к пепельно –серым в неверном освещении губам раненого.  
\- Я знаю, что вам не нравится подобное, но сейчас…  
Собственная регенерация очень бы помогла. Врачи – врачами, конечно, но разумно сочетать одно с другим представлялось доктору Риду лучшим подходом.

Почти бережно он поддержал голову Шона, дожидаясь, чтобы сработал глотательный рефлекс. Хорошо. Теперь самое сложное.  
Веки Хэмптона снова дрогнули и поднялись. Отлично. Это облегчит дело.  
\- Послушайте меня, - Джонатан проговорил это в самое ухо Печального Святого, - пожалуйста, сосредоточьтесь на моих словах, Шон. Вы тяжело ранены. И мне бы очень помогло, если бы вы использовали ваши собственные силы и запустили заживление ран.   
\- На всё… воля Божья, - беззвучно выдохнул Шон и лихорадочно-быстро облизал губы. Лицо его исказилось на миг гримасой отвращения, но Джонатан опередил возможные попытки что-либо сказать:  
\- Мне пришлось это сделать, поверьте. Ваша смерть принесёт слишком много проблем и лично мне, и всему Ист-Энду… так что считайте это инвестицией.

Раненый промолчал. То ли демонстративно, то ли просто был не в состоянии ответить. Но в следующий момент Джонатан увидел, как самые незначительные из ран медленно стягиваются и покрываются здоровой плотью.   
\- Спасибо, Шон. Вы действительно очень мне помогли. Не говоря уже о том, что вы помогли самому себе… но это вряд ли имеет для вас какое-то значение.

Теперь – рутина: зашить то, что можно зашить, обработать, закрыть бинтами. И морально приготовиться к тому, что придётся остаться здесь на пару суток.

\- Пейте, чёрт вас подери, Шон. Глотайте.   
Крупные тёмные капли текли мимо упрямо сжатых губ. Джонатан начинал злиться – сколько можно строить из себя няньку для взрослого и адекватного человека!  
Адекватного ведь?  
\- В последний раз прошу. Не усложняйте мне мою работу.   
Нет ответа. Воистину, было проще предыдущей ночью.

Джонатан закатил глаза. Да, можно просто послать всё в пекло и уйти. Но сколько раз потом он сам себя проклянет? И не будет ли приходить к нему в краткую пору дневного сна ещё один призрак?  
Ответы на оба вопроса доктор Рид знал очень хорошо. Даже слишком хорошо.  
\- Шон, это приказ. Пейте. Мою. Кровь.

Вложенная в каждое слово сила плеснула кровавой тяжестью, Джонатан встряхнул головой, почти оглушённый сам. Ему нечасто приходилось использовать подобное – людей гипнотизировать куда проще, там… иные механизмы. А здесь – существо хоть и ниже рангом, скажем так, но уже принадлежащее миру бессмертных.

Не доктор Джонатан Эммет Рид уговаривал Шона Патрика Хэмптона принять невкусное лекарство.  
Молодой экон приказывал принадлежащему ему скалю выполнить волю хозяина.  
Не то, чтобы это было так приятно. Хотя – нет. Приятно. С точки зрения чудовища, что радостно заурчало и потянулось на дне разума Джонатана.

\- Я не прошу прощения, Шон. Вы сам виноваты. То есть, - спохватился Джонатан запоздало, - я имел в виду, что…  
Не оправдывайся, мелькнуло в сознании, не оправдывайся, Джонатан. Ты прав и с человеческой, и с медицинской точки зрения. В конце концов, ты спас ему жизнь уже трижды и вовсе не был обязан это делать. Ты вправе ожидать благодарности, а не обиды или проклятий.  
Рид зажмурился и мотнул головой.  
\- На всё воля Божья, - уже гораздо более твёрдым голосом произнёс Хэмптон, - если Ему угодно послать мне вас, доктор Рид… в качестве испытания… то я готов.  
\- Испытания? Я вас умоляю, Шон, что за глупости!  
Печальный Святой только вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза.  
Джонатан едва удержался от того, чтобы наигрязнейше выругаться.

На следующую ночь доктор Рид сделал вылазку в больницу и, вернувшись, застал «пациента» полностью одетым. Сидя на кровати, Шон непослушными пальцами застёгивал жилет и, увидев Джонатана, опасливо зыркнул на него жёлтым скальим взглядом. Видимо, ожидал возмущения, но Рид только облокотился на стену и скрестил на груди руки, наблюдая за Хэмптоном.  
\- Благодарю за ваше участие в моей скромной жизни, - нет, там не было издёвки. А жаль. Так было бы… проще.  
\- Если я вам понадоблюсь до понедельника, Шон, - короткая пауза, - дайте знать. Я планирую работать в Вест-Энде.  
\- Хорошо, доктор, я буду иметь в виду. Но скажу честно, вашей крови я напился на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И не планирую попадать в дальнейшем в ситуацию, в которой…  
\- Шон. У вас руки дрожат.

Джонатан приблизился одним движением и перехватил запястья скаля. Уже знакомая напряжённая поза, застывший и словно бы рассредоточенный взгляд – ещё немного, и сорвётся в истерику или потеряет сознание. Если доктор Рид что-то понимает в подобных реакциях.  
\- Смотрите на меня, Шон. Пожалуйста. Вот так. Я хочу попросить прощения. Мне действительно не следовало. Я слишком переживал – и сейчас переживаю – за ваше благополучие. Сожалею, что пришлось выбирать между вашими личными границами и вашей жизнью. Простите меня.  
\- Если вы думаете, что подобный интерес к моей персоне должен мне льстить…  
\- Простите меня, - повторил Джонатан упрямо. – Я был неправ. Отчасти. И за эту неправоту прошу прощения. И ещё, Шон…  
\- Что?  
\- Вы кое-что забыли.

Рид протянул руку к табуретке и не глядя нашарил металлические звенья. Вложил крест в ладонь Печального Святого и отступил обратно к стене.  
\- Удачи вам. Берегите себя – и ваших подопечных. Вы им нужны. И мне тоже.  
\- Я всё ещё не понимаю.  
\- Извольте, я объясню. Помните, как я две недели назад пришёл в вашу ночлежку, друг мой?  
Джонатан поморщился, вспоминая себя тогдашнего, и продолжил:  
\- Я потерял всех, кем дорожил. Моя… хорошая подруга покончила с собой. Сестру я убил… сам… дважды. Моя матушка с каждым днём впадает всё в больший маразм и узнаёт меня хорошо, если раз в неделю. Если угодно, Шон, это моя исповедь… вы же взяли на себя труд духовника проклятых? Так выслушайте и меня, прошу. Вы – единственный человек из тех, кого я сейчас знаю, о котором я могу сказать: «Он по-настоящему добр». Если с вами что-то случится, боюсь, у меня не будет больше причин спасать этот город. Вы можете сказать – будут другие, у кого причины найдутся. Это так, я согласен. Просто…  
Он глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как наполняются согретым свечами воздухом мёртвые лёгкие.

\- …Просто вы – единственный якорь для меня в этом мире, Шон. Простите. Я разучился говорить складно и убедительно, разучился быть обходительным, однако всё ещё предпочитаю говорить правду.  
Печальный Святой молча смотрел на Рида, склонив голову и перебирая бусины розария. Джонатан слегка развёл руками, словно говорил: это всё. Словно показывал: теперь судите меня.

Так и не выпущенный кровожадный монстр недовольно ворчал, глядя на удаляющийся силуэт: алые ветви сосудов под хрупкой серой плотью, догнать бы, перебить артерию и пить – пока сама жизнь не перетечёт из умирающего тела в глотку хищника.  
«Вы знаете дорогу», - только и сказал Шон на прощание. Не то, чтобы Джонатан ожидал понимания, прощения, какого-то… чего-то человеческого. Но надеяться – надеялся. И сейчас чувствовал какую-то наивную обиду, точно ребёнок, которого поманили сладким подарком и обманули.

Раздражённый Джонатан-экон напоминал где-то внутри, что понравившееся можно просто взять силой. Джонатан-доктор же отчётливо понимал, что в этом случае всё то, за что ещё есть силы бороться, будет окончательно утеряно.  
Оба бессильно проклинали день возвращения в Лондон.

Монотонный дождь прошивал небо и одежду насквозь, видимость была отвратительной, со стороны Темзы отчётливо несло падалью. То и дело взрявкивали, отбирая друг у друга в подворотне кусок мертвечины, новые обитатели вымерших улиц. Сегодня Джонатан Рид предпочёл крыши и балконы мостовой: так быстрее. Тем более, что маршрут располагал.

\- Добрый вечер, мисс Пакстон.  
\- Посмотрите-ка, кто явился, - неприязненный взгляд молодой женщины щедро сдабривал её слова невысказанной бранью, - вспомнили, что и здесь живут люди, мистер Аристократ?  
\- Шон Хэмптон здесь? – обратился Джонатан к Лотти, которая ухмыльнулась из-за плеча старшей сестры и состроила гримаску, дескать, «Жизель снова за своё». Младшая Пакстон кивнула:  
\- Проходите, доктор Рид. И, кстати, спасибо за то лекарство – мигрени почти прошли.  
\- Я рад, мисс, - учтивый кивок. С этой девушкой было легко быть джентльменом. Чего не скажешь о старшей, которая до сих пор с негодованием отказывалась от помощи Джонатана.  
Вольному – воля, конечно.

\- Хочу проверить, как поживают ваши раны, - вместо приветствия проговорил Джонатан, переступив порог комнаты Шона.  
Тот отвернулся от стола, за которым что-то подсчитывал, и коротко пожал плечом.  
\- И вам добрый вечер, доктор. Может быть, ещё и пробу крови возьмёте?  
\- Не без этого, - наполовину серьёзно подтвердил Рид.  
\- Или… наоборот? Как вы предпочитаете?  
На этот раз в голосе Шона отчётливо была слышна здоровая ирония. И это порадовало Джонатана едва ли не больше, чем через четверть часа – результат осмотра: подживающие рубцы на месте глубоких ран и разорванных мышц.

\- Хорошо. Думаю, беспокоиться больше не о чем. Но вот анализ крови вашей я сделаю, чтобы исключить заражение.  
\- Заражение?..  
\- Да, никто не поручится, что в раны не попала кровь бешеных скалей. В этом случае мне придётся забрать вас в больницу, чтобы располагать оборудованием для полного переливания крови.  
Шон медленно кивнул.  
\- Полагаете, доктор, это поможет?  
\- Я не знаю, - абсолютно честно покачал головой Джонатан. – Давайте руку.

Когда кровь начала наполнять шприц, Шон отвёл взгляд. Это не укрылось от внимания Рида.  
\- Постараюсь не забирать всё, не волнуйтесь.  
\- Да нет…  
Голос Печального Святого звучал несколько приглушённо и отрывисто, будто скаль никак не мог совладать с дыханием.  
\- Просто кровь… не знаю, как вы это ощущаете, доктор, но для нас – для меня – это больше, чем красная жидкость в сосудах. Она пульсирует… поёт… зовёт… и сопротивляться ей трудно. Никогда не испытывал плотского влечения, но… не уверен, что оно было бы сильнее, чем зов крови.   
Он тяжело сглотнул и посмотрел на Джонатана, болезненно щуря глаза.  
\- Я… - Рид помедлил, - я понимаю вас, Шон. И могу представить, что вы чувствовали, когда я насильно поил вас своей кровью. Но я по-прежнему настаиваю, что это было необходимо.  
\- Необходимо, - эхом отозвался Хэмптон. Словно в трансе, он смотрел на собственную руку, где след от иглы набухал крупной рубиновой каплей.   
Джонатан убрал пробу крови в саквояж и осторожно коснулся плеча скаля:  
\- Шон?  
Тот вздрогнул.  
\- Когда вы рядом, доктор, я… я не могу не вспоминать этот вкус. Наполняющий моё тело огонь. Чувство всемогущества… эта сила, это…  
\- Тс-ссс. Я понял. И вам действительно не стоит оправдываться.  
\- …Это грех! – отчаянно выдохнул Шон и отвернулся.

Джонатан тяжело вздохнул. Ему самому в своё время было тяжело принять свою новую сущность – и кое-что до конца он так и не принял – а каково было Шону Хэмптону, с его искренней и горячей набожностью?  
\- Я не возражаю против того, чтобы вы пили мою кровь, - произнёс он наконец, - напротив, так я буду спокоен, зная, что вы ничем не заразитесь. И, поскольку я сам предлагаю это, грех тут на мне. Разве не так? Если следовать вашим же рассуждениям? Вы ведь никогда не просили моей крови, друг мой. Так что вы чисты.  
\- Звучит убедительно, но это не более, чем искусная риторика, - грустная полуулыбка вспыхнула на лице Печального Святого и тут же угасла. Рид усмехнулся:  
\- Разумеется, это риторика. Но знаете, что? Вы просто можете отдать мне долг и мы будем в равном положении.  
\- Я… что вы имеете в виду, Джонатан? Мне надо дождаться, пока вы будете умирать, и?..

Доктор Джонатан Рид качнул головой.  
\- Дайте вашу руку, Шон.  
Острые зубы экона легко прорвали плоть. Голодный монстр жадно зарычал и набросился на нежданное угощение…

Кровь скаля оказалась горьковатой и отчего-то похожей на ландышевую настойку. И вкусной. Вкусной, как ничто до этого.   
Нет, того наслаждения, о котором говорил Шон, не было. Но и от обычного питья человеческой крови это отличалось.   
Так, как отличается изысканное блюдо высокой кухни от рыбной похлёбки Тома Уоттса.

В какой момент они с Печальным Святым оказались вплотную друг к другу, Джонатан не заметил. Просто отметил тот факт, что одной рукой стискивает запястье Шона, а второй – поддерживает его за талию.  
Хватит. Не стоит пить слишком много.  
Ещё!  
Хватит.  
Джонатан-доктор мысленно прикрикнул сам на себя и, оторвавшись от запястья Шона, тщательно облизнул губы.

Лицо скаля было землисто-бледным, глаза плотно зажмурены.   
Но он улыбался.

\- Погодите секунду, я достану бинты… или предпочитаете другой путь?  
\- А вы как думаете, доктор?

Свечи перед образом Пресвятой Девы тихонько истекали воском.

\- Не помню, чтобы вы уходили, мистер, - Жизель Пакстон выросла в дверях, преграждая Джонатану дорогу и уперев руки в бока.  
\- Не помню, чтобы вы стали моей начальницей, леди, - мягко отозвался Рид и переложил саквояж из ладони в ладонь.  
Жизель что-то буркнула и отступила. Каждый дюйм её роста выражал подозрительность, каждый взгляд из-под старенькой шляпки обещал «Я буду следить за тобой, испорченный аристократишка!»

Шагнув под нескончаемый дождь, Джонатан тихо рассмеялся.


	6. Chapter 6

Кем ты стал, доктор Джонатан Рид? Почему ты этим стал?

Последние обрывки мыслей неосторожных прохожих ткутся пёстрым горьким вихрем, плетутся сетью в измученном виной и недосыпом мозгу.  
Да, бессмертным тоже нужно спать.  
Только вот как, если на обратной стороне век навечно, кажется, застыла объятая пламенем хрупкая рыжеволосая фигурка?

Брезгливо отбрасывая очередное тело, доктор Рид вскользь думает: скоро в Уайтчепеле не останется ни одного жителя. Если ничего не изменится в ближайшие ночи. А оно… не изменится. Кровавая эпидемия остановлена, испанский грипп со временем сойдёт на нет, Лондон восстанет из руин и заколоченных кварталов.

Только вот не будет в этом, новом Лондоне, ни Элизабет Эшбери, ни Мэри Рид, ни Дороти Крейн, ни Эдгара Суонси. Это – не считая прочих, имена которых истлели хрупкими крыльями бабочек раньше, чем были похоронены обескровленные тела.

Сначала Джонатан говорил себе, что делает благое дело. Избавляет Лондон от бесполезного балласта, недостойного жить.  
«Потому что я, как врач и высшее существо, имею право».

Так были объяты Тельма Хоукрофт, взяточник Милтон, проститутка Кристина, «отец» Тобиас Уиттакер. Потом – старший Питерсон, слепой Суонборо и его сестра-лгунья.  
Рид навестил Вест-Энд и там недосчитались Карины Биллоу, матери и дочери Прайс, братьев Бейкеров.   
Стражи Привена попытались преградить путь к району Поплар, однако не преуспели. Джонатан просто отмахивался от них, даже не проверяя, убил ли. Было всё равно.

Настала очередь докторов Стрикленда и Экройда, сестры Бранаган – а потом и остальных. Рид уже не убеждал себя в том, что делает благое дело.  
Всё ради краткого мига наслаждения отнятой жизнью, того самого мига, в который вина и бессильная ярость исчезают. Мига, в который можно вздохнуть спокойно.

Несколько раз Джонатан видел силуэт Джеффри Маккалума, но бывший охотник не приближался на расстояние атаки. Словно обострившимся чутьём осязал своего создателя – и избегал его всеми силами.  
Нельзя его за это винить.

Зеркало отражало мертвенно-бледную кожу, налитые кровью глаза, хищно выступающие клыки. Уже не лицо джентльмена, врача, образованного человека из хорошей семьи. Морда обозлённого чудовища.  
Ничего похожего на того учтивого доктора Рида, который ещё месяц назад деловито выставлял принесённые лекарства на стол в портовой ночлежке.

Ночь проходила за ночью, красная пелена дня сменялась коротким предзакатным забытьём – и вновь начиналась охота. Лондон был приговорён. Джонатан Рид взял на себя роль судьи и вынес решение: город, который украл у него всё самое дорогое, не достоин жизни. Жители, каждый из которых носит в сердце постыдную тайну, не имеют права выжить.  
Он не хотел давать никому вторых шансов. Бог запаздывает с концом света – так отчего же не взять дело в свои руки?

С каждой ночью это казалось всё более правильным решением.

Местом, где всё закончится, должен был стать всё тот же портовый район. Доки, вонючая набережная мутной Темзы, истекающий алкогольным дурманом бар, тесные улочки. Сброд, какого поискать. Даже в Уайтчепеле люди более достойны топтать лондонские тротуары.  
Поправим: были достойны.

Джонатан Рид усмехался своим мыслям, скользя из тени в тень. Сегодня очистительный поход закончится.  
Он знал, что другие эконы (в том числе и братья по «Аскалону») точно так же действуют в иных районах, направляемые только жаждой крови и куража. О пользе для британской короны речь уже не шла, как бы ни был недоволен Редгрейв.

Переулки были пусты. Ни Стражей Привена, ни обывателей, ни вездесущих безмозглых скалей. Это было немного… неожиданно. Да, в прибрежных районах уровень заражений был невысок, но чтобы горожане не казали нос по ночам, не нарушали карантин и комендантский час? Полноте. Не такие тут люди обитают.

Очередной поворот вывел Джонатана к палаточным рядам. Сам того не заметив, доктор-экон добрался до самой ночлежки. Забавно.   
Что же, может быть, пришло время нанести – наконец – давно обещанный третий визит Шону Хэмптону. Ведь джентльмен всегда держит слово.

Всё ещё прячась в тенях, Рид в мгновение ока переместился к незакрытому окну второго этажа и, никем не замеченный, притаился за старым шкафом.  
А вот и ответ на вопрос – куда делись люди с улиц.

Даже Эдвина Кокс здесь была – что-то энергично объясняла Стелле Сеймур. Даже старая Инид – за ней галантно ухаживал, нарезая ливерную колбасу, Ихавод. Бармен из «Бирюзовой Черепахи» явно рисовался перед своей помощницей, смешивая коктейли из дешёвого пойла.

Даже пять или шесть скалей сидели за общим столом, переговариваясь полушёпотом и привычно отворачивая изуродованные трансформацией лица от живых.  
Значит, Бриджет всё ещё топчет землю Лондона.  
Занятно, занятно.

Глядя на мирную картину позднего общего ужина, Джонатан Рид внезапно почувствовал жгучую зависть. У этих людей было то, чего не будет у него самого. Никогда уже не будет. И это ничем не исправить.  
Сколько бы невинных, виновных, женщин, мужчин, стариков Рид не убил – легче ему не станет уже никогда.  
И виноват в этом не Мирддин. Не Кошмар. Не Джеффри или доктор Суонси.  
Это целиком и полностью личная вина и личная ответственность самого Джонатана Эммета Рида.  
Притаившееся в своём укрытии чудовище скрежетнуло зубами.

\- Доктор Джонатан? Отчего бы вам не спуститься к остальным?  
Негромкий, чуть хрипловатый, сломанный на гласных – такой знакомый – голос.  
Чудовище негромко заворчало и шагнуло навстречу Шону Хэмптону.

Печальный Святой невозмутимо смотрел, как приближается готовый к нападению экон, и даже в сторону не пытался отойти.   
Он не боялся, и это сбивало с толку. Напротив, в тёмных глазах было что-то… что-то…  
Джонатан Рид, прозванный газетчиками «чудовищем из тьмы», неловко рухнул на колени и завыл.

«Простите меня», - вырывалось из сорванного горла вместе с рыданиями, «Я стал монстром», и «Я убил всех…», и «Это не помогает… ничего не помогает!»

Полтора месяца назад доктор Рид пришёл сюда, полный решимости нести справедливое возмездие кровавым убийцам. Теперь он сам стал одним из них.  
Теперь любой из «подданных» Бриджет мог плюнуть ему в лицо – и был бы прав.

Красные капли пятнали лицо Джонатана, одежду, падали в пыль тёмными бусинами. С момента смерти Мэри он не плакал – это ведь не свойственно чудовищам, верно?  
И вот теперь плотину, наконец, прорвало.

\- Спасите меня. Прошу. Только такой человек, как вы… по-настоящему добрый человек… только вы можете…  
Шон легко коснулся плеча Рида. Самыми кончиками пальцев. По телу Джонатана прошла почти электрическая дрожь.  
\- Пойдёмте к остальным, друг мой. На вас смотреть больно. Ради всего святого, пойдёмте к людям – а потом поговорим.

Джонатан Эммет Рид поймал холодную ладонь Печального Святого и благоговейно прижал её к своему лбу. Столь же холодному, конечно. Но самому Джонатану казалось, что его лицо пылает стыдом и раскаянием. Что кровавые слёзы прожигают до самых костей. Что все люди, сидевшие внизу, смотрят сейчас на пришедшего в оплот милосердия грешного монстра и думают…  
Не имеет значения, о чём они думают.  
По крайней мере, сейчас.

\- Вы не ненавидите меня?   
Он усмехнулся, жалко и отчаянно. Чудовище неохотно отползало и уступало место тому Джонатану, который когда-то собирался вернуться. Собирался помогать горожанам и останавливать эпидемию. Собирался вытащить своих близких и весь город из пучины хаоса.  
Тому Джонатану, который давал клятву Гиппократа и всем сердцем верил, что сделает мир лучше.

\- Вовсе не ненавижу. Идёмте же.  
Странная, ускользающая улыбка Шона подействовала лучше ушата ледяной воды.  
На пыльном полу корчилось издыхающее чудовище – на ноги поднялся, чуть пошатываясь, последний врач Пембрукской больницы.

Вряд ли всё, содеянное за месяц кровавого безумия, можно исправить. Смерть – вещь фактическая и отмене не подлежит.  
Но не допустить новых смертей – обязанность любого медика.  
И это вполне сойдёт за жизненную цель на ближайшее время. 

\- Я собирался принести вам цветы, кстати, - зачем-то вслух проговорил Джонатан уже на лестнице.  
Ответа не последовало. Но доктор Рид был почти уверен, что Шон снова мимолётно улыбнулся.


	7. Chapter 7

В тщательно задёрнутое окно толкается рассеянный солнечный свет. Он почти физически ощутим: жаркая смертоносная стена, которая настойчиво бьётся в плотную штору, манит к себе и заставляет мысли двигаться лениво-медленно-спутанно, точно в густом киселе.  
Лучшее время для разговоров, по версии Джонатана Эммета Рида. Означенный молодой человек (и то, и другое – наглая ложь, прости Господи) стоит у окна и задумчиво крутит в пальцах пустой бокал.

\- Знаете, Шон… а ведь вы нужны мне куда больше, чем я вам.  
В тишине послефразия Печальный Святой неторопливо поворачивается от стола и долго смотрит на Джонатана. Перьевая ручка роняет несколько чернильных капель, пятная желтоватый линованный лист.  
\- Нет, вы продолжайте, - говорит Шон, когда пауза несколько затягивается.  
Доктор Рид приподнимает бровь своим фирменным «иронизировать изволите? понимаю…» и отступает от пышущего жаром окна.  
\- Я для вас – всего лишь ещё одна страждущая душа. Ещё один грешник, нуждающийся в утешении и заботе. А вы для меня – единственный ориентир для остатков человечности… и, что греха таить, единственная причина того, что эти остатки всё ещё есть.  
\- Джонатан, - устало щурится Шон, - вы переоцениваете меня и недооцениваете себя. Хотя бы потому, что ваши «остатки», как вы выражаетесь, не дают вам убивать каждого встречного лондонца и в моё отсутствие.

Он возвращается к своим записям – круглый аккуратный почерк, что так нравился всем в дублинском приюте, ровные строки, только вот содержание – совсем не то, что могло ожидаться.  
«…и тогда вкус живой плоти становится желаннее, чем материнские объятия…»  
Вырванные из контекста утренние мысли, которые нужно просто выбросить из головы, листку одна дорога – в печь, что растапливает промозглыми вечерами Лотти на нижнем этаже.

\- Я видел Маккаллума, - объявляет Джонатан с гордостью притащившего добычу пса, - проследил за ним от Уайтчепела до западных доков. И не тронул. В прошлый раз мне пришлось порядочно потрепать его прежде, чем отстал, и он до сих пор не восстановился, так что я мог бы…  
\- Но вы ведь не сделали. И не потому, что моя рука остановила вашу.  
«…если смотреть на кровь сквозь стекло – она похожа на мозаичные витражи с запахом нечестивой жизни…»

Джонатан молчаливо воздевает руки к потолку, как бы расписываясь в том, что отчаялся повторять одно и то же. Но повторяет. В который уже раз.  
\- Одно знание о том, что вы существуете и о том, что вы страдаете от каждого убийства, способно остудить мою жажду крови. По большей части.  
\- Что же, значит, такова Божья воля, - смиренно склоняет голову Шон.

Во мгновение ока доктор Рид, оказывается рядом со столом и нависает над Печальным Святым, подобно исполинскому нетопырю. Разве что когти не выпускает.   
Шон Хэмптон смотрит абсолютно спокойно, в жёлтых глазах – скорее усмешка, чем страх. Да и был ли страх там хоть когда-нибудь?  
Да, вспоминает Джонатан, был. Однажды.

В ту ночь, когда доктор-вампир ввалился в ночлежку, зажимая глубокие раны на горле и животе. Когда едва дополз, теряя кровь, теряя силы и способность думать, в единственное безопасное – по его разумению – место.  
Тогда последним, что он запомнил перед наступлением тьмы, было искажённое страхом лицо Шона. И то, с каким звуком разрывалась ткань старой рубашки – времени расстёгивать пуговицы уже не осталось…

Рид коротко выдыхает, всплыв на поверхность воспоминаний. И не резко, как собирался, а мирно и убедительно просит:  
\- Окажите мне любезность, Шон. Не упоминайте при мне о Божьей воле.   
\- Вам так неприятно?  
\- А как вы…

Взгляд Джонатана падает на исписанную страницу. Через секунду Шон уже комкает тонкую бумагу в пальцах, всё так же бесстрашно глядя на всё так же грозно нависающего Рида:  
\- Окажите мне любезность, доктор. Отойдите на пару шагов.

Рид выполняет просьбу и, словно опомнившись, наконец, проводит по лбу тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Прошу прощения. Я… не в ладах с религией, как вы могли заметить.  
\- И однако же у вас есть какие-то моральные принципы, - Шон разводит руками.  
\- Да.  
Голос Джонатана твёрд, как парапет набережной Темзы.  
\- Вы – мой моральный ориентир, мистер Хэмптон.  
\- Вот мы и пришли к тому, с чего начали… - Шон столь же смиренно, как и раньше, кивает. Спорить нет смысла и, пожалуй, никогда не было.

Печального Святого немного беспокоит отношение Джонатана. Нет, так-то всё отлично. Экон более тактичен и предупредителен, чем любой из окружения Шона (прежнего и нынешнего), он действительно старается не убивать без причины и сейчас куда меньше похож на безумца, чем месяц назад.  
Но то, что доктор Рид объявил Шона, пусть и не впрямую, своим личным Богом, скалю совсем не нравилось. Это отдавало язычеством и грехом куда больше, чем простой научный атеизм.  
Главное – давить в себе любую мысль о том, как такое отношение льстит. Иногда.  
И молиться за грешные души. Джонатана и свою собственную.

\- Расскажите, друг мой, что вы чувствуете, когда я пью вашу кровь?  
Обычно Шон отмалчивается на подобные вопросы. Но сейчас он чувствует себя слишком уставшим от очередного «теологического» спора рано поутру и предпочитает ответить, только чтобы не выйти на новый виток навязшей в зубах темы.  
\- Радость. Ощущение правильности. Ощущение избранности. Вот вы, - короткая пауза, - вы, доктор Рид, говорите, что я для вас – моральный ориентир. Зря, право слово. Не стоит ориентироваться на того, кто испытывает наивысшее счастье в… такие моменты.

Джонатан приподнимается на локте – да, они наконец-то устроились в постели; десять утра, пора бы уже, - и вглядывается в лицо скаля с недоверчивой внимательностью.  
\- Это правда?

Не успевает Шон оскорбиться на подозрение во лжи (больше демонстративно, чтобы доктор Рид сразу уяснил свою ошибку и принял её к сведению), как Джонатан вжимает его в матрас всем телом и погружает острые зубы в горло.

Кровь пульсирует в такт ударам сердца всё громче и громче, пока этот ритмичный глухой звук не заслоняет собой весь мир. Заплатанное покрывало расползается, стиснутое пальцами, Джонатан делает жадный глоток и хищно ухмыляется в ответ на почти неслышный стон Печального Святого.

Шон жмурится, как всегда в такие моменты, запрокидывает голову дальше – чтобы отдать больше – изломанное судорогой экстаза тело мелко подрагивает. Вечный, неизбывный стыд делает ощущения только острее – признайся, ты ведь не можешь отказаться от этого, и вовсе не потому, что Рид одним приказом может сломать твою волю, признайся, что если бы ты не хотел – ничего бы не…  
«Прости меня, Господи, и дай мне сил понять, где – мой выбор, а где – обстоятельства, перед которыми надо склониться…»

\- Простите, я несколько забылся.  
В голосе Джонатана нет ни тени сожаления. Но есть некоторая тревога.  
\- Я надеюсь, что это действительно вам хотя бы не совсем неприятно.

Второе, да ещё и неловко сформулированное, подозрение во лжи. Шон слабо фыркает:  
\- Как вы могли заметить, доктор Рид… слова могут и обмануть, но реакции тела – нет.  
«Иногда я об этом жалею, видит Бог».

\- Я вам верю, - Джонатан сонно вздыхает, притягивая Шона ближе к себе, - и, знаете, это одна из причин… и я никому не позволю причинить вам вред, - скомканно заканчивает он.

\- Только не надо ради этого вырезать весь Лондон. Ну, знаете, для гарантии, - тихий смешок.

«Господи, просто нас за нашу греховную природу и дай проснуться следующей ночью. Благодарю Тебя за то, что сейчас моя жизнь именно такова. Прости мне нежелание раскаиваться в том, что делаю, и сохрани покой и разум Джонатана столько, сколько сможешь…»

Шон Хэмптон, Печальный Святой, скаль, прижимает к щеке холодную ладонь Джонатана Рида и мирно засыпает.


	8. Chapter 8

Доктор Рид в последнее время терпеть не мог Стражей Привена.  
Не то, чтобы он в принципе их любил, однако раньше как-то… раздражался меньше. Теперь же, когда очередная тройка бравых молодцов выскакивала из-за ближайшего угла, Джонатан страдальчески морщился и расправлялся с надоедливыми врагами (которые даже до звания врагов толком не дотягивали) несколькими ударами.

С тех пор, как он вернулся в Лондон, многое изменилось. Убийства перестали приносить некое извращённое удовольствие, теперь они воспринимались скорее как необходимое зло. А порой и не столь необходимое, сколь… неизбежное.  
Очень хотелось просто бросить всё и уехать. подальше. В ту же Америку. Быть может, там исследование крови ненависти выйдет на качественно новый виток. Или нет. Но призраки точно прекратят преследовать.  
Жаль, что, пока испанский грипп не побеждён полностью, уезжать нельзя. И даже не из-за врачебного долга.

Поворот, окно, балкон, прыжок. Поворот. Рид привык путешествовать по «верхнему ярусу» настолько, что редкие спуски на улицы воспринимал чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Ну и, разумеется, ребята из Привена бродили исключительно снизу. Ещё одна прекрасная причина избегать обычных маршрутов.  
Спустился вниз Джонатан только за два квартала от ночлежки. На крохотном рынке, затерянном во дворах, нужно было купить картошки и свёклы – простые покупки, простые действия, почти повод почувствовать себя человеком, способ ощутить себя полезным. Кроме того, здесь не обсчитывали. Ну, или так казалось по сравнению с остальными торговыми рядами. В Уайтчепеле, например, обдирали как липку, только успевай глядеть.

Рид неторопливо направлялся «домой», почти не глядя по сторонам. До утра полтора часа, как раз хватить систематизировать записи последней недели и проанализировать всё ещё раз.  
Взят кровь у Шона, Жизель и Лотти Пакстон, Ихавода. Если кто-то ещё есть в ночлежке – и у них тоже.  
В последнее время он стал перестраховщиком, но лучше перебдеть, чем вылавливать по всему Лондону будущую аватару Морриган. Одного раза не то, чтобы хватило, его на всю оставшуюся жизнь оказалось достаточно.

Сорвавшееся с крыши прямо под ноги тело заставило Джонатана отвлечься от собственных мыслей. Он рефлекторно схватился за револьвер, но вовремя остановил себя и наклонился, рассматривая неожиданный подарок.  
\- Доброй ночи, мистер Маккаллум.

С давешней встречи на кладбище они не виделись – и Джонатана всё устраивало. Но теперь Джеффри лежал у его ног весь в крови, что… интриговало, разумеется.  
На вежливое приветствие охотник не ответил. Впрочем, Джонатан и не ожидал ответа, споро подтаскивая неожиданную находку под ближайший висячий фонарь. Враг или нет, Страж Привена или нет, врачебный долг никто не отменял.  
«Я обещал, что буду хорошим. Я обещал Шону – и я сдержу обещание».  
Это было выжжено на подкорке многократными повторениями. Это позволяло доктору Риду ощущать себя не совсем пропащей душой.  
Это помогало сдерживать жаждущего крови монстра.

Застёжки окровавленного плаща скользили под пальцами, сумка, за которую отчаянно цеплялись пальцы Маккаллума, оказалась пустой – как забавно, право. Джонатан абсолютно безэмоционально освобождал охотника от одежды и отмечал: перелом запястья, рёбра раздроблены на мелкие осколки, внутренние органы (навскидку – лёгкое, печень, желудок) превратились в мешанину крови, мышечной ткани и грязи, позвоночник перебит, как минимум, в двух местах.  
Доктор Рид тоже так мог. Призвать Бездну, призрачные и безжалостные чёрные руки, что почти гарантированно убивают жертву.   
Джеффри Маккаллум всё ещё дышал. Рвано, булькающе, хрипя при каждом вдохе. На бледных губах вскипала пузырьками кровь, а значит – лёгкие задеты, а значит – это уже агония.

Как же хотелось просто добить его.  
Или дать умереть здесь, под леденцовым фонарным светом, в уличной пыли. На руках у заклятого врага.  
Джонатан сморщился, будто от зубной боли.

\- Мне понадобится свободная койка, - сумка с овощами полетела в дальний угол, Джонатан проявил чудеса изворотливости и сбросил грязные сапоги у входа. Незачем добавлять работы Лотти, право слово, девчонка и так выматывается.

Когда надо, Шон проявлял чудеса сообразительности и скорости. Вот и сейчас: в кратчайшие сроки для «пациента» Джонатана была подготовлена кровать с чистой простынёй, таз горячей воды, бинты и «неприкосновенный запас» медикаментов. Рид сам составлял этот запас; там было всё, чтобы и роды принять, и перелом зафиксировать, и кишки зашить после пьяной драки.  
Только вот средств для того, чтобы сделать чудо, не было. А оно могло понадобиться.

\- …Нет. Это бесполезно.  
Джонатан бросил в сторону очередной окровавленный тампон и провёл ладонью по лбу.  
Слишком много разорванных артерий. Слишком большая кровопотеря. Слишком много травм, каждая из которых сама по себе не смертельна, но в сочетании…  
Да и позвоночник. Кто захочет выжить, но остаться прикованным к постели навсегда?  
\- Всё, что мы можем – дать ему умереть?  
От интонаций Шона стало как-то не по себе. Джонатан часто ловил себя на мысли, что слышит в голосе Печального Святого разочарование, осуждение, недоверие, сомнение… и множество других эмоций, которые никогда ему не нравились. Да и кому бы понравились?  
Это, вероятно, было только лишь самовнушение. Доктор Рид сам решил для себя, что мнение Шона Хэмптона будет для него сверхценным. Убедил себя в том, что Шон имеет право – один среди всех – его судить. И теперь пожинал плоды – как своего решения, так и своей паранойи.

\- Я зашил всё, что смог, - Джонатан передёрнул плечами, - но…   
Маккаллум хрипло застонал, впервые за последний час показывая хоть какие-то признаки жизни кроме слабого и неритмичного дыхания.   
\- Вы меня слышите? Вы понимаете, где находитесь? – Рид наклонился к самому лицу охотника.  
Землисто-серое лицо Джеффри исказилось гримасой боли. Джонатан видел невооружённым глазом, как бешено начала пульсировать жилка на горле – и как начало расплываться яркое красное пятно на бинтах, закрывающих грудь раненого.  
\- Он приходит в сознание. Но это его и убьёт, - пробормотал Рид, - болевой шок и тахикардия… чем быстрее бьётся сердце, тем больше потеря крови. Да, - он поднял взгляд на Шона, - я считаю, что гуманнее будет дать ему умереть.

\- Но ведь есть ещё способ, верно?  
Джонатан несколько долгих секунд вглядывался в глаза Печального Святого. Поистине, этот человек… этот не-совсем-человек готов оправдать и спасти буквально всех. При этом он готов забыть все обиды и всё зло, что конкретный человек сотворил.  
«А ты, доктор Рид? Готов ли ты?»  
\- Я не знаю, - пробормотал он, наконец, - я не знаю, Шон, разумно ли давать бессмертие тому, кто ненавидит подобных нам. Вы только представьте, что может сделать хорошо обученный Страж Привена, получив возможности экона. А если обращение не дойдёт до конца, мы получим искалеченного скаля. А если обращение пройдёт неудачно…  
\- …То всё окончится смертью, вы мне рассказывали, - кивнул Шон, - но лучше рискнуть, чем просто опустить руки. Кроме того, это ведь шанс для мистера Маккаллума увидеть всё с другой стороны. И пересмотреть свои воззрения и, быть может… смягчить политику Стражей Привена?

Джонатан покачал головой. Утопия. Стражи никогда не признают своим главой экона, тем более не признают скаля. Сам Джеффри вряд ли будет обрадован этакому второму шансу – если переживёт обращение в здравом уме. И вообще – если переживёт.  
Впрочем… это было бы отличным уроком.  
Отличной местью за те нескончаемые минуты, в течение которых лампы доктора Суонси выжигали плоть Джонатана до костей.  
Обречь Маккаллума на судьбу, которой охотник не пожелал бы злейшему врагу. Посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Презрительно рассмеяться в лицо.  
«Сладкая месть так сладка, верно?»

Рид сморгнул. Нет. Нельзя поддаваться подобным чувствам. Если придётся обратить Джеффри, он сделает это ради спасения жизни, а не во имя мести.  
«Уверен?»

\- Мне кажется, вы слишком хорошо о нём думаете, Шон. Как и обо мне, впрочем, - Джонатан горько усмехнулся. – Но… будем считать, что вы убедили меня.

Это так легко сделать. Просто чиркнуть ножом по запястью, просто прижать руку к полуоткрытым губам, просто дождаться, пока Маккаллум сглотнёт. Повторить для верности. И отсчитывать минуты в предрассветном одиночестве, гадая, чем всё закончится.  
Да, конечно же, Шон порывался было «хотя бы помочь убрать здесь всё», но Рид безапелляционно отправил его спать. Некоторые вещи лучше переживать в одиночестве.  
На самом деле, Джонатан просто боялся всё-таки сорваться. Всё-таки прильнуть к сонной артерии, выпить всё, что сможет, ловя последние мысли гаснущей жизни. Подарить себе – лакомство, а Маккаллуму – забвение.  
«Я не герой, мой дорогой Шон, я стараюсь быть им – для вас, но я не герой и никогда им не был».

Игнорируя мутную тяжесть взошедшего солнца, Рид сидел подле кровати и ловил кончиками пальцев замирающий пульс охотника. Слишком живучим он был, слишком сильным, слишком неохотно жизнь покидала выносливое молодое тело.   
Но уцелевшие артерии не лопнули под напором крови экона и на белой коже не начали расцветать гематомы.   
Просто в какой-то момент Джеффри Маккалум… не перестал дышать.  
Пульс перестал прощупываться почти сразу. Кровотечение прекратилось. Сердце, насколько мог судить Джонатан, практически перестало биться.  
Но раненый по-прежнему слабо дышал, словно не желая покидать мир живых.

К следующей ночи почти ничего не изменилось. В какой-то момент, хлопотавший по хозяйству (а в ночлежке всегда находилось, чем заняться) Шон решительно отправил Рида спать и заверил, что при малейшем изменении сообщит.  
Да, иногда было решительно непонятно, кто кому подчиняется.  
Джонатан находил в этом особенную прелесть.

Около четырёх часов утра Джеффри всё-таки перестал дышать. Рид возмутился было, что пропустил этот момент, но быстро нашёл, чем заняться: только что умершему «пациенту», как ни парадоксально, стремительно становилось хуже.  
Ведь новообращённых вампиров редко тошнит кровью, правда?..  
\- А всему виной, - хмуро проворчал Джонатан, в очередной раз укладывая голову Джеффри на подушку, - а всему виной эти их зелья. Кровь короля Артура, слёзы королевы Гвиневеры, слюна Мерлина… что ещё, семя Ланселота? Мракобесие.  
Шон негромко хмыкнул:  
\- Когда-то вы и Мирддина считали мракобесием. И Алую Королеву.  
\- Поверьте мне, я и сейчас их таковыми считаю. На редкость мутная история, доказательств – никаких.   
\- Именно поэтому вы вели переговоры с лордом Редгрейвом по поводу обращения женщин?   
\- Ладно. Частично мракобесие, - нехотя буркнул Джонатан. – Конкретно сейчас меня занимает то, что происходит с нашим дорогим охотничком.  
\- Могу ли я чем-то помочь? Ну, кроме того, что буду молиться за него?  
Рид качнул головой.  
\- Не знаю, Шон. С Эдгаром было совсем не так. Я начинаю думать, что…

Он осёкся. Крепче сжал холодное запястье Маккаллума, нащупывая… или всё-таки показалось… нет!  
Медленный, но ритмичный пульс.  
Кровь всё-таки сделала своё дело. 

Джонатан рассмеялся – неожиданно для себя самого, с явным облегчением.  
\- Что ж. Я надеюсь, когда наш друг проснётся, он не попытается меня убить.


	9. Chapter 9

Джеффри Маккаллум редко теряет контроль над происходящим. Это всё-таки залог выживания для охотника на вампиров, особенно сейчас, когда кровососы заполонили весь Лондон. Стоит один раз ошибиться – и всё, ты ошибся на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Очень короткую и очень болезненную.

Поэтому в тот момент, когда Дфеффри приходит в себя и понимает, что не имеет представления ни о контексте происходящего, ни о своей роли в происходящем, это заставляет нервничать и напрягаться.

Последнее, что услужливо подсовывает память – толпу кровососов из треклятого «Аскалона», чёртовых рафинированных ублюдков, которые не постеснялись взять фамильные шпаги и выйти на улицы. И не жмёт же им понятие дворянской чести, ну…

\- Доктор? Он пришёл в себя.  
Негромкий спокойный голос над ухом Джеффри заставляет повернуть голову, вернее, попытаться это сделать. Потому что чьи-то руки настойчиво удерживают её в изначальном положении.  
\- Что за…  
\- Тише, тише, мистер Маккаллум. Всё в порядке. Вас серьёзно ранили и вам следует лежать смирно.  
В поле зрения появляется смутно знакомое лицо. Да это же народный любимец мистер Хэмптон, надо же.   
\- Как вы себя чувствуете?

Охотник честно пытается оценить собственное состояние. Половина тела будто бы не ощущается, правая рука монотонно пульсирует болью: несколько дней назад была сломана и кое-как зафиксирована с помощью адъютанта, самодельных лубков и такой-то матери. Маккаллум прекрасно знает, что в больнице Пембрук больше нет ни врачей, ни медсестёр. Поэтому Стражи Привена уже полтора месяца рассчитывают только на собственные медицинские умения.  
Разумеется, не слишком развитые.  
\- Не чувствую… слева… что, чёрт возьми…  
Горло перехватывает дурнотой. 

\- Тише, лежите, - уже совсем не такие бережные руки безапелляционно прижимают к постели. Повёрнутая голова, подставленный таз… Джеффри вяло изумляется тому, что блюёт кровью, но в общем-то для последствий стычки с аскалонцами – самое то.

\- Итак, - это уже другой голос, не Шон Хэмптон, но даже более знакомое… твою мать, неужто?.. – Итак, Джеффри, если вы постараетесь лежать спокойно, я расскажу вам всё по порядку.  
Джонатан Рид. Бешеный убийца, уничтоживший собственноручно треть населения Вест-Энда, персонал Пембрука, жителей Уайтчепела… так вот, где он скрывался всё это время!

\- Вот видите, Шон, есть люди, которые не способны ничему научиться.   
\- Я бы на его месте тоже беспокоился бы, доктор. Прошу, дайте ему время осознать всё толком. Поразмыслить. Вот увидите, мистер Маккаллум не так… недалёк, как вы о нём думаете.  
Сам мистер Маккаллум в этот момент пытается дышать, смаргивает алую муть перед глазами и словно со стороны слышит собственные сдавленные хрипы. Сукин сын Рид всего лишь легонько отбросил его обратно на подушку при попытке резко сесть. Ну ладно, просто сесть.

\- При всём уважении к вам, я сомневаюсь.  
Джонатан Рид садится на край кровати и перекладывает Джеффри так, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. Это совсем не трудно: после провальной «атаки» Маккаллум слабее тряпичной куклы. И все силы направляет на то, чтобы удержаться в сознании.  
\- Джеффри, вероятно, вы не помните – но двое суток назад вы буквально мне под ноги свалились, истекая кровью и что-то несвязно бормоча. Поскольку это было в квартале отсюда, я счёл логичным перенести вас в приют мистера Хэмптона и осмотреть. И, уверяю вас, с пробитым лёгким, раздробленными рёбрами и повреждённым позвоночником ваши драгоценные Стражи могли бы вас разве что похоронить.  
\- И вы?..  
\- И я обратил вас. Не по своему желанию, заметьте – для меня было бы спокойнее, если бы вы упокоились подле могилы вашего наставника. Видите, я искренен с вами, Джеффри. За второй шанс благодарите Шона и его уверенность в том, что вы – разумный молодой человек.

Проклятье. Проклятье. Проклятье. Проклятье. Проклятье.  
Джеффри Маккаллум чувствует, как вся его жизнь и все стремления разлетаются прозрачными осколками.  
Столько ещё не сделано. Не подготовлена подходящая смена. Не отданы распоряжения заместителям.  
Проклятье, Мать Пресвятая Богородица, да почему всё всегда происходит через жопу?..

\- Я понимаю ваше состояние, - продолжает Рид между тем, - к тому же, обращение вы перенесли очень плохо и мы до недавнего времени не были уверены в том, что всё получилось. Возможно, это всё ваше пойло виновато, но что толку судить?

Он говорит что-то ещё, но Джеффри просто не хватает сил дослушать. Сознание уплывает мягкими чёрными волнами – туда, где не нужно беспокоиться ни о перераспределении дежурств Стражей, ни о том, как теперь объяснять подчинённым новое положение дел.

Следующие несколько дней (недель?) представляют собой редкие прояснения восприятия в общей мутности забытья. Вот доктор Рид морщится, что-то делая с всё так же непослушным телом Маккаллума; вот Печальный Святой со странными интонациями говорит кому-то «Не надо их убивать, пожалуйста, они просто беспокоятся!», вот вроде бы лицо Альфреда Покипси, который напряжённо выспрашивает, «Что случилось с боссом Джеффри», и между этими эпизодами – ничего.

Август уже на исходе, когда новообращённый и наконец-то не определившийся с «тем или этим» светом Джеффри Маккаллум вновь способен не только сесть на кровати, но и самостоятельно одеться, пройти больше трёх шагов и удержать в руках что-то тяжелее листа бумаги.  
\- Я рад, что вам уже лучше, - замечает Шон Хэмптон. В отличие от доктора-кровососа, хозяин приюта в Ист-Энде постоянно крутится поблизости и что-нибудь делает. То ли и вправду здесь всегда есть, чем заняться, то ли приглядывает, чтобы Джеффри не делал глупостей.

Маккаллум раздражённо вздыхает и пробует собрать мозги в кучку, чтобы сформулировать записку для Альфреда и остальных. Что-то вроде «Подробности при встрече», но достаточно информативное.  
\- Вы, может, думаете, что спасли мне жизнь, мистер Хэмптон. Но вы и представить не можете, сколько проблем теперь у меня возникнет благодаря вашему состраданию.  
\- Сожалею, мистер Маккаллум. Но всё-таки я считаю, что только смерть невозможно исправить.  
\- А что тогда это вот, если не смерть?!

Джеффри вскидывает голову и скалится, вспарывает матрас ногтями… и усилием воли остаётся сидеть на месте. Потому что к Печальному Святому сзади подходит Джонатан Рид и оценивающе смотрит на охотника… бывшего охотника, наверное.  
\- Я смотрю, вам уже намного лучше. В таком случае, - голос Рида сквозит скукой и холодностью, - потрудитесь вернуться к своим питомцам нынешней ночью и призвать их к порядку. Никакой дисциплины, стоило вам выйти из строя на пару недель. Вот это я понимаю, страшные Стражи Привена…  
\- Разумеется. Не подумайте, что мне доставило удовольствие пребывание в вашей компании, - это звучит вызывающе и Рид хмурится, делает шаг вперёд, и Маккаллум уже мысленно готовиться защищаться – или нападать, как повезёт.

Но на сгиб локтя Джонатана Рида мягко ложится ладонь Шона Хэмптона, и доктор-экон прямо на глазах недоумевающего Джеффри расслабляется и пожимает плечом:  
\- Так уж и быть, не благодарите. И побеспокойтесь о том, чтобы не вертеться у меня под ногами.

Ночь встречает Джеффри Маккаллума тёплым ветром в лицо и знакомым запахом рыбы со стороны Темзы.  
Болезненно сглотнув, охотник (…бывший, не забывай) направляется туда, где под пятнами света фонарей возятся и пищат крысы.  
Это ведь не считается за убийство невинного, правда?..


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Стражи Привена решают напасть на ночлежку, доктор Рид охотится на окраине Уайтчепела и не сразу замечает зарево, окрасившее небо в Ист-Энде.  
А заметив – замирает на долю секунды, чтобы потом сорваться на быстрый бег по крышам и балконам.

Ублюдки.  
Чёртовы ублюдки.  
Джонатан-монстр рвётся с привязи и щерит зубы покруче почуявшего кровь бойцовского пса.

Ночные улицы ложатся под ноги сизо-чёрной пеленой – направо, налево, прямо, мимо патрулей… Обычно Рид не пренебрегает возможностью проучить малахольных охотничков или вычистить очередное гнездо диких скалей. Но не сегодня. Не сейчас, когда предчувствие гонит на другой берег Темзы мимо молчаливых особняков Вест-Энда, к больнице, и оттуда – по серым черепицам Поплара.   
Прыжок, рывок, пробежать по крыше.  
Монстр требует крови.

«Если они посмели что-то…»  
Продолжать нет нужды, поскольку Джонатан-доктор хорошо знает: «если они посмели», к утру в Лондоне не останется ни одного охотника на вампиров. Как бы ни умолял об обратном этот слабак Джеффри, в последний раз едва уползший живым. Ну… для экона – живым.   
Джонатан-монстр с огромным удовольствием заставил собственного потомка, кровь от крови, ползать на коленях и вымаливать позволение уйти.  
«Если этот ублюдок хоть как-то замешан…»

Палатки весело полыхают, из окон приюта Хэмптона вырывается рыжее пламя. И посреди огненной вакханалии, напуганные и растерянные, жмутся друг к другу сёстры Пакстон. Лотти хмурится, припоминая, не нахамила ли кому-то из «Мокрых ботинок» накануне; Жизель только беспомощно всхлипывает. В огне исчезает и превращается в пепел вся её небогатая заначка «на чёрный день», единственное выходное платье, недовязанный шарф для сестры… Вся жизнь.

\- Леди, я попрошу вас объяснить…  
Джонатан вырастает позади молодых женщин – Лотти вскрикивает от неожиданности – и бесцеремонно разворачивает обоих к себе. Доктор едва сдерживает монстра; может, не всё так плохо, может, сейчас всё выяснится и не придётся никого убивать. И калечить тоже никого не придётся.

\- Ихавод увёл всех, ну, вниз. В канализацию, - неожиданно, но первой начинает говорить Жизель. – Там безопасно. Мистер Шон давно говорил, что если вдруг неприятности – надо спуститься вниз мимо кладовой.   
Джонатан устало проводит рукой по лбу. Так. Люди и помойные скали в безопасности. Вряд ли Бриджет позволит своим подопечным причинить вред живым.  
«Надейся на это, док. Надейся».  
\- А он сам где?  
\- Не знаю, - это уже Лотти, - мы не видели его этой ночью. Да и прошлой тоже, - добавляет она чуть тише, - простите, доктор.

Так, так, думай, Рид.   
\- Вы не видели здесь… незнакомцев? Может быть, кого-то из Стражей Привена?   
Сёстры переглядываются.  
\- Нет, - Жизель утирает глаза не слишком чистым рукавом плаща. Лотти просто молча качает головой.

Этих куриц хочется убить, растерзать тёплые тела, долго пить кровь из открытых глоток, но… Джонатан всё ещё держит себя в руках.  
\- Итак, леди…  
Он вынимает из лёгкой сумки карандаш и блокнот.  
\- Сейчас вы направитесь в Вест-Энд по этому адресу. Вам, скорее всего, откроет Эйвери… отдайте эту записку, скажите, что я потом всё объясню. Ждите меня там. И, ради всего… - Джонатан запинается, - ради всего святого, будьте осторожны.   
\- Что это за дом? – Подозрительно спрашивает Лотти, поддерживая сестру под локоть.  
\- Я там живу.  
Рид убеждается, что обе Пакстон послушно направляются прочь от выгорающей ночлежки, заставляет сам себя проследить за ними до самого моста. И только потом мчится туда, где, как он помнит, обосновался Джеффри Маккаллум.

Бывший охотник являет собой святую простоту – выглядывает с какой-то книгой в руке, хмурится, но на Приказ реагирует ожидаемо шустро. Клацает замок. И Джонатан одним движением опрокидывает младшего экона на спину, хватает за горло, позволяет себе-монстру немного порычать. Потому что иначе – тот сорвётся в самый неподходящий момент.  
\- Ваш штаб. Сейчас. Живо!  
Отрывистые команды сквозь зубы не несут в себе силы крови, но Маккаллум впечатлён и так. Он не пытается вырваться. Он не спрашивает, в чём дело. Он предельно вежливо и чётко говорит:  
\- Я только захвачу арбалет.

Молчаливая гонка по кривым переулкам заканчивается спустя полтора часа на балконе углового здания всё в том же Уайтчепеле. Доктор Рид начинает ненавидеть этот район.  
Пока Джеффри, сделав знак подождать с активными действиями, осматривает поле предстоящего боя, Джонатан устало опирается спиной на деревянную балку и прикрывает глаза.  
Если только они опоздали…

\- Есть, - бывший охотник резко поворачивается к Риду, - Дверь слева от главной. Шестеро охранников.   
\- Уверен?  
\- Если бы они не поймали никого, охрана бы не понадобилась.  
Не слишком обнадёживает. Но что поделать? Джонатан встряхивает головой.  
\- Этой ночью, - пауза на сомнение, стоит ли вообще это говорить Маккаллуму, - твои ублюдочные Стражи подожгли ночлежку в доках, напугали невинных людей и увели Шона Хэмптона. То есть, я надеюсь, что увели. Потому что иначе…   
\- Не знал, - Джеффри ухмыляется, - что для тебя бывают невинные люди, доктор.

Монстр реагирует быстрее, чем разумная часть. На лице Маккаллума расцветают пять глубоких рваных ран от когтей, в нос бьёт пряный аромат крови, и Джонатан хищно раздувает ноздри.  
\- Для информации, - цедит он холодно, - всех жителей Ист-Энда, докеров и рабочих Саутуарка я причисляю к невинным. И за каждое увечье, нанесённое кому-то из них…  
Джеффри собирается что-то ответить, в его взгляде нет того панического ужаса, какой запомнился Риду с их последней встречи, нет и отчаяния сломленного (когда-то сильного) человека, и Джонатан готов нанести второй удар. Но это не оказывается нужным.  
\- Идут, - выговаривают окровавленные губы, - вперёд, чудовище, спасай свою красавицу.  
Рид очень хочет выбить Маккаллуму пару зубов, но на это нет времени. Поэтому он просто Приказывает:  
\- Оставайся здесь.  
Это будет очень хороший и очень наглядный урок.

Шестеро Стражей Привена ведут через двор пленника, и выглядит это достаточно потешно: невысокий Печальный Святой почти не виден за рослыми сопровождающими.   
Шон выглядит спокойным и, что важно, невредимым. Взгляд его устремлён под ноги, губы слабо шевелятся – в молитве, не иначе. Этого человека даже могила не исправит, думает Джонатан со смесью болезненной нежности и раздражения, да что там – уже не исправила.

Сначала те, что остались в здании. Четверо. Нет времени забавляться: кровь вскипает, разрывая сосуды и мышцы, ломая кости, исторгая из человеческой груди хриплый вопль ужаса.  
Минус два.  
Тени разверзаются под ногами дородного капеллана, сжимающего наскоро примотанное к посоху распятие. Позвоночник хрустит. Минус три.  
Четвёртого Рид осушает в несколько глотков и перерезает малокровоточащее горло. Монстр громко урчит. Веселье только начинается.

\- Джентльмены, я предлагаю вам решить вопрос по-хорошему…  
Они даже из внутреннего двора выйти не успели. И теперь замирают, схватившись за оружие, готовые убивать, не желающие договариваться с кровососом.  
Шон смотрит в глаза Джонатана и видит там алые отблески смерти.   
\- Боже, дай этим людям мудрости, - без голоса просит он у свинцовых небес, - боже, прошу, дай им мудрости отступить. Я пытался предупредить их. Я пытался, Боже, ты знаешь.

Да, он пытался. Наплевав на то, как это могло выглядеть. Пересилив страх перед вооружёнными людьми, страх за своих «прихожан», он твердил им – не надо, за мной придут, давайте мы просто уйдём в опустевшие районы, за мной придут и вы пожалеете.  
Бравые Стражи Привена только хмыкали многозначительно.  
«Мы долго закрывали глаза на ваш вертеп, скаль».  
Запястье правой руки налилось чёрным и синим: за него слишком резко дёрнули, слишком сильно сжали. Шон и так-то не сопротивлялся: он знал, что его тело теперь не слишком подходит для силовых решений проблем.

И сейчас он только беззвучно молится, понимая, что Джонатан Рид не поддастся никаким увещеванием. Это едва ли не единственная ситуация, в которой жертв не избежать.  
Ведь никому не нравится терять единственную опору для своего рассудка.

\- Ступай к Джеффри. Я быстро, - Рид почти мурлычет.  
Вихрь теней – и Шон крепко цепляется за локоть бывшего охотника, который только фыркает прежде, чем предложить:  
\- Я могу закрыть тебе уши.  
Нет, не стоит. Он должен видеть. Это и его вина тоже.  
«Боже, пожалуйста».

Красное, чёрное, смертельный танец клыков и когтей. Монстру не нужно оружие – хватает и собственного тела.   
Джонатан почти счастлив тому, что на этот раз противники попались явно хорошо тренированные. Не такие, как Маккаллум, но всё-таки.  
Можно позабавиться.  
И он не торопится, полосуя живую плоть раз за разом, превращая её в нечто неопознаваемое, упиваясь стонами и мольбами – о, да, уговорите меня пощадить, может быть я… шучу, я убью тебя так же, как и остальных.  
Они не сделали ничего дурного. Пока.  
Они подожгли приют, угрожали невинным. Они схватили Шона. Они… причинили ему боль. Наверняка.   
Они отказались договариваться по-хорошему.  
Монстр с наслаждением рычит, впиваясь в безвольно упавшую руку последнего из шестерых. Неплохо перекусить после хорошей охоты.  
Джонатан-доктор, коротко вздохнув, окидывает взглядом месиво человеческих внутренностей и вынимает несколько пробирок. Нельзя быть расточительным. Даже в такой вот ситуации.  
Он удивился бы, скажи ему кто, что моментальный переход от звериной ярости к прагматичности медика пугает едва ли не сильнее, чем сама звериная ярость.

На балконе второго этажа Джеффри Маккалум чувствует, как дрожит тело Шона в его руках. Бывший охотник хотел бы что-то сказать и как-то утешить, но, во-первых, давно разучился, а во-вторых…  
Во-вторых, он чувствует, что влезет не в своё дело. Поэтому просто аккуратно сжимает локти Печального Святого, не давая ему броситься вниз, к Риду.  
В конце концов, Рид сам оказывается рядом с ними.

\- Ты можешь идти, - бросает доктор Маккаллуму, - найду, если понадобишься.  
Джеффри отрывисто кидает и опускает Шона. Тот, живо обернувшись, касается кровоточащих царапин на лице младшего экона, и вздыхает с явной укоризной.  
Одного взгляда Джонатана хватает, чтобы Маккаллум аккуратно отстранился и поспешил прочь. Встречи с доктором традиционно заканчиваются болью и унижением, так не проще ли покинуть сцену при удобной возможности? Тем более, что в этот раз Рид был… ну, почти учтив. 

Когда свидетелей не остаётся, доктор Джонатан Рид тяжело опускается на колени и прижимается губами к ладоням Шона Хэмптона.  
\- Прости меня. Я… я…  
Печальный Святой едва заметно вздыхает.  
\- Это вы меня простите, доктор. Вам пришлось… из-за меня.   
\- Да, - эхом отзывается Джонатан, - из-за тебя. Но – ради себя. Ты же понимаешь. Я не могу позволить тебе умереть.  
Это звучит страшно. Многие мечтают услышать подобное в свой адрес, но у Шона подгибаются ноги от интонаций доктора Рида.  
Потому что экон действительно может – не позволить.  
\- Скоро рассвет, - мягко говорит Шон. – У вас есть поблизости убежище? 

Убежища нет, однако Джонатан решительно увлекает своего скаля в сторону Вест-Энда. Времени хватит. Кроме того, доктор давно хотел пригласить Шона к себе в гости, а тут… такой случай.  
Более того, Рид надеялся, что сможет заботой и комфортом сгладить пережитые неприятные минуты. Убедить и Шона, и себя в том, что может быть не только яростным и жаждущим крови животным.  
Видит Бог, это необходимо. Нельзя, чтобы Печальный Святой боялся. Нельзя, чтобы он возненавидел Джонатана.

Яблоневый сад – балкон – спальня Рида.  
\- Пожалуйста, подожди меня здесь.  
Шон кивает с несколько потерянным видом и присаживается на край кресла. Он выглядит почти так же, как в ночь спасения от Уильяма Бишопа: бледный, смущённый, молчаливый. Напуганный.  
Или нет. Нечитаемое выражение лица. Джонатан давно перестал пытаться угадать, каковы истинные мысли Шона в той или иной ситуации.

Доктор Рид гостеприимно проверяет девиц Пакстон – те отужинали в кухне и теперь изволят спать в гостевых комнатах, говорит Эйвери, учтивые барышни, особенно младшая. Джонатан облегчённо кивает. Одной проблемой меньше.  
\- Где у нас чистые полотенца?..  
Эйвери показывает, качая головой. Как же вы забыли, мастер Джонни, они всегда вот в этом шкафу… тёплый халат? Соседняя стопка. Да, разумеется, я не буду вас беспокоить, понадоблюсь – позвоните.

От горячей воды поднимается лёгкий пар. Джонатан решительно отворачивается, приказывает себе не смотреть – просто подаёт развёрнутое полотенце на тихую просьбу Шона. И смиренно склоняет голову прежде, чем высказать уже своё пожелание:  
\- Позволь взглянуть на твою руку.  
Шон явно колеблется, кутаясь в винно-красную пушистую ткань. Джонатан терпеливо ждёт. Наконец Шон с тихим вздохом вытягивает руку перед собой и коротко кивает.  
Это всегда превращается в проблему, в неловкую и натянутую ситуацию на грани допустимой степени близости. Но доктор Рид никогда не настаивает и никогда не пытается Приказать.  
Теперь не пытается.

Бледное запястье, кровоподтёк по форме бесцеремонно сжатых пальцев, кое-где кожа сочится каплями крови.  
Монстр сонно ворочается. Монстру хочется жадно припасть и слизывать горьковатую кровь, ловить биение пульса, вгрызаться в хрупкие вены и слушать, как Шон вскрикивает от боли.  
Доктор бережно оборачивает пострадавшее место свежим бинтом и закрепляет свободный край.  
\- Вот так. Завтра ночью я проверю, как поживают Бриджет и наши друзья в канализации, а сейчас предлагаю тебе отдохнуть.

Невероятно, как соблазняюще выглядит Шон в одном полотенце, а потом – в одном лишь халате. Джонатан принимает свои нечестивые мысли со стоицизмом. Уже давно. Конечно же, вампиры – существа падшие, конечно же – инстинкты стремятся взять верх. Но это не значит, что инстинктам стоит поддаваться.

В конце концов, напоминает Рид себе в который раз, я – экон, а он – скаль. Я – аристократ, а он – сирота. Я здесь чудовище, а он – святой. И моё главное желание – защищать его, а не присваивать вопреки его желанию.

Шон с интересом и некоторой робостью рассматривает интерьер особняка. Улыбается при виде гравюр с библейскими сюжетами (отец Джонатана собирал их несколько десятков лет), хмурится при виде коллекции оружия. И смущённо-учтиво здоровается с миссис Рид, вышивающей в кресле-качалке.  
\- Добро пожаловать, молодой человек, - светская улыбка, - Джонни, надеюсь, ты предложил гостям отужинать?

Джонатан поспешно уводит своего скаля (как сладостно произносить это мысленно!) в западное крыло и, распахнув двери бывшей спальни Мэри, пропускает его вперёд:  
\- Прошу. Это самая тихая комната в доме, тебя никто не побеспокоит.  
\- Спасибо, доктор. Вы бесконечно любезны, - слабая улыбка. – Но я не знаю, уместно ли…  
\- Уместно, дорогой мой Шон, разумеется, уместно. Завтра мы решим, как быть с вашей ночлежкой, даю слово. А пока – будьте моим гостем. Пожалуйста.

То ли что-то в глазах Джонатана напоминает об успокоившемся было монстре, то ли в словах проскальзывает не та интонация. Шон отступает к стене и вскидывает здоровую руку, будто защищаясь.  
\- Вы очень любезны, - повторяет он, - однако это всё-таки не обязательно.  
\- Пожалуйста, - только и повторяет Джонатан.

Он не ожидает доверия. Он не ожидает отсутствия страха – в самом деле, сложно ожидать этого от человека, на глазах у которого ты растерзал шестерых Стражей, от человека, который касался оставленных твоими когтями ран.  
Он просто надеется, что сможет загладить вину бережностью и теми остатками нежности, которые ещё способен в себе отыскать.

\- …Хорошо. Простите, доктор.  
\- Вам не за что просить прощения, - Джонатан хмурится, но Шон перебивает его:  
\- Поверьте, я не настолько уязвим, каким вы меня считаете. Да, моё тело теперь легко ранить, но всё-таки я могу постоять за себя. Да, вы смогли напомнить мне о некоторых моментах… прошлого, но этому прошлому двадцать лет. Я не прошу у вас защиты. Я сам должен защищать вас. Я… вы смеётесь? Полагаю, экону странно слышать такое от скаля? Молчите и дайте договорить, Джонатан!.. Вы говорите, что я для вас – единственный, кто удерживает вас от превращения в чудовище, так разве это не накладывает на меня обязанность? Защищать вашу душу, хранить остатки вашей человечности? И… - Шон вздохнул, закрывая лицо ладонями, - …я не справился. Вот это страшно. Вот это – и потому моё присутствие здесь ничем не оправданно и не заслуженно.

Договорив, он вновь прерывисто вздыхает и без сил опускается на край кровати. Сгорбившись, упираясь локтями в колени, одними губами произнося слова молитвы.  
Джонатан шагает к нему и, повинуясь минутному порыву, обнимает за плечи. Каждый миг ожидая, что придётся отстраниться. Но Шон не пытается вырваться, только едва заметно вздрагивает в момент прикосновения.  
\- Твоё присутствие помогает мне вернуться. Каждый раз. Вспомнить о том, кто я на самом деле. Усмирить чудовище, что жаждет крови.   
Он медлит, но всё-таки добавляет:  
\- Знаешь, мой дорогой Шон, я бы… может, я бы сказал, что люблю тебя. Но я, скорее, скажу, что ты составляешь часть моей жизни. Главную. Единственную. Потому что всё, кроме тебя – кровавая агония и смерть. И мне не так много нужно, чтобы соскользнуть туда.  
«Сегодня это чуть было не произошло»

Неосознанными лёгкими движениями он перебирает влажные волосы Печального Святого и в какой-то момент чувствует, как Шон неуверенно обнимает его самого за талию.   
Им предстоит долгий, долгий путь.  
Но теперь Джонатан осмеливается надеяться, что по этому пути они пройдут вместе.


	11. Chapter 11

Шаг и ещё шаг, по блистающему солнечным светом коридору. Алые пятна ожогов вспыхивали и тут же исчезали, Джонатан шипел сквозь зубы, но упрямо продолжал идти к лестнице.  
Его вел заманчивый аромат, такой густой, такой яркий и манящий, что даже глубокий дневной сон не смог удержать экона в постели.  
Найти.  
Попробовать на вкус.  
Моё!  
Шаг и ещё шаг.  
Негромко стукнуть в дверь спальни, дождаться, пока откроют.  
\- Доктор? Что-то случилось?

Джонатан осознал, что перешагивает порог бывшей спальни Мэри, только когда дверь за ним закрылась.  
\- Что-то случилось? – повторил Шон, плотнее кутаясь в банный халат и со сдержанным недоумением глядя на Рида.  
Тот развёл руками.  
Надо попытаться спасти ситуацию.  
\- Я… пришёл посмотреть, всё ли у тебя в порядке.  
Это прозвучало немного неубедительно.  
\- Всё хорошо, - спокойно кивнул Печальный Святой, - не волнуйтесь. Если желаете поговорить о чём-то, вы можете остаться. Проходите.  
\- Желаю… - рассеянно повторил Рид и шагнул вперёд.  
«Прыгнуть!»  
«Впиться в горло!»  
«Не отпускать!»  
Он встряхнул головой. Нет, только не это. Только не сейчас, когда Шон так близко, когда одно движение – и вот его незащищённое горло…  
Шон не двигался с места, наверняка заподозрив, что что-то не так. Но и выгонять Рида не спешил. Это только заставляло сильнее нервничать.  
Возьми себя в руки, доктор.  
«Пить! Пить досуха, пока не запросит пощады!»

\- …Ты понимаешь, что это не мои желания? – Джонатан нахмурился и силой удержал себя от того, чтобы сделать ещё шаг вглубь комнаты. – Это инстинкты монстра, что живёт во мне, того монстра, который без колебаний порвал на куски минувшей ночью…  
Он осёкся. Шон смотрел на него и улыбался. Этой проклятой неуловимой и кривой улыбкой, что никогда не появлялась на лице Печального Святого дольше, чем на пару секунд.  
\- …Ты ведь всё понимаешь, Шон. И всё равно позволил мне войти сюда. Почему? Ты настолько уверен, что чудовище тебя не тронет?

\- Нет никакого чудовища, доктор.  
Шон в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и легко коснулся груди Джонатана кончиками пальцев.  
\- Нет ни чудовища, ни милосердного доктора Рида. Они суть одно. Вам не стоит разделять собственные мысли и желания, это принесёт только боль. Поверьте мне. Это всё – вы. И вы пришли сюда потому, что вы желали прийти. Вот и всё.

Резко отступив, Джонатан возразил яростным шёпотом:  
\- Вы не понимаете! Я всеми силами хочу сохранить крохи человеческого и столь же сильно хочу заботиться о вашей безопасности, тогда как монстр, что живёт во мне…  
\- Да нет никакого монстра!  
Глаза Шона блеснули солнечно-жёлтым в полумраке плотно занавешенной спальни.  
\- Не лгите хотя бы себе. Примите ваши желания – и самые грязные, и самые жестокие, и самые стыдные… - он понизил голос, - …как принимаю их я. Можете даже не раскаиваться, никто не просит вас об этом, - короткая усмешка, - уж точно я не попрошу, даю слово. Но это даст вам некоторое подобие мира в душе, настолько, насколько подобные нам вообще этого достойны.  
Он помолчал несколько секунд, сверля Джонатана взглядом. И добавил:  
\- В конце концов, вы же врач. Вы должны знать, что подавленные низменные страсти всё равно возьмут верх, принимая самые уродливые формы. Это как… это как целибат у священников – всегда найдётся тот, чьи инстинкты окажутся сильнее обетов.

Джонатан замер, точно молнией поражённый. Шон фыркнул:  
\- Как ещё до вас донести простую мысль? Если хотите чего-то – не лгите себе о том, что вы этого не хотите. Не разделяйте себя-убийцу и себя-врача. Сколько раз один спасал другого и наоборот? В том числе и потому вы за меня держитесь – потому что одновременно и восхищаетесь до благоговения и просто по-человечески хотите быть со мной. Во всех смыслах. И полагаете, я чего-то не вижу или не понимаю. Полагаете, будто один ваш промах навеки заставил меня вас бояться. Полагаете, что можете причинить мне боль. Так я скажу вам, Джонатан – не можете. Всю боль, которую могли, мне причинили до вас. Вы лишь вызвали её бледный призрак.  
\- Если это был всего лишь призрак…

Джонатан коротко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Монстр в его рассудке – что бы там ни говорил Шон, этот монстр существовал вполне реально – рычал и рвался с привязи.  
«Просто возьми то, что нам нужно, запусти когти в плоть, пей кровь жадными глотками, нечего медлить, трус!»  
«Нет. Это неправильно. Я не должен. Нельзя…»  
«Можно! Хочу! Пусти!»

Этот спор, звучащий всё громче и громче, буквально разрывал голову на части. Джонатан сжал виски и хрипло застонал.  
\- Вы не сможете причинить мне боли, - повторил Шон уверенно.  
Цепь, что так долго была натянута до предела, лопнула, и зверь вырвался.

Джонатан нечеловечески-плавно переместился за спину Шона и подцепил кончиком ногтя ворот халата. Ткань соскользнула тяжёлым пушистым ворохом, позволяя рассмотреть тело скаля во всех деталях. Относительно свежие кровоподтёки и старые шрамы, узор кровеносных сосудов, кружевом растекающихся под кожей, мягкие волосы на затылке, что так удобно ухватить и потянуть…  
Шон даже не вздрогнул. Послушно подавшись за властным движением, он только отставил немного в сторону забинтованную руку. Как бы напоминая, что не следует хватать слишком сильно.  
Он действительно не боялся. Рид чувствовал это. 

Умопомрачительный запах манил так, что сопротивляться ему не хотелось, как и давно сдерживаемой жажде – хотелось впиться клыками поглубже и пить, пить, пить…   
Джонатан с гортанным рычанием вонзил зубы туда, где медленно бился пульс.   
Он пил и пил, торопливо глотая наконец-то доступную драгоценную жидкость, пил, прижимая ладонь к приоткрытым губам Шона, ловя и едва слышные стоны, и тяжёлое прерывающееся дыхание. Пил, остатками разума ненавидя себя за это поражение в битве с инстинктами. Пил до тех пор, пока Шон не обмяк в его крепком объятии.

Боже, это так… восхитительно.  
Джонатан Рид, джентльмен, хирург, гематолог, с наслаждением облизал окровавленные губы и оскалился в хищной улыбке.

Уложенный на одеяло, Шон казался таким маленьким и беззащитным. Таким уязвимым и хрупким. Джонатан почти нежно лизнул всё ещё сочащиеся кровью следы от собственных зубов и неторопливо прошёлся когтями по телу бессознательного Печального Святого.  
Не сильно, даже без следов, просто – чтобы почувствовать. Чтобы насладиться обладанием и доступностью, обкатать в голове осознание: сейчас можно сделать всё, что угодно.  
Монстр рассчитывал долго забавляться с наконец-то полученной игрушкой.

Джонатан проснулся незадолго до полуночи и попытался понять, почему он находится в спальне Мэри, что случилось накануне и…  
И откуда кровавые следы на подушке, на простынях, на…  
\- Тшшш. Тише, доктор. Всё в порядке.  
Шон смотрел на него, повернув голову, и – Джонатан надеялся, что не ошибся – в его глазах не было страха или ненависти.  
\- Я, - Рид потёр переносицу, - я не могу вспомнить. Ты и я… мы… я не причинил тебе вреда?  
\- Надо понимать, вы решили, что я – ваша добыча. Нет, это было не слишком неприятно, право – только при каждой моей попытке изменить положение тела вы принимались недовольно когтить мой бок и ворчать во сне. Ну, и кровь. В какой-то момент я было подумал, что вы не остановитесь.  
Голос скаля был совсем тихим. Он делал большие паузы между словами, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, да и вообще – выглядел очень неважно. Однако, ни обвинения, ни обиды в его тоне не было.  
\- Прости меня.  
Джонатан с внутренним содроганием осмотрел рваную рану на горле Шона и решительно вскрыл ногтём собственную вену.  
\- Пожалуйста?..

Шон прикрыл глаза и едва обозначил кивок. Свободной рукой обнимая его за плечи, Рид поднёс запястье к губам своего скаля.  
\- Сделай мне такое одолжение.  
Джонатан перевернулся на спину. Он всё ещё удерживал Печального Святого поближе к себе – и благодаря этому чувствовал, как с каждым глотком его тело сладко вздрагивает. Чудовище в подсознании вновь поднимало голову.   
Нет. Это он сам, Джонатан Рид, сходил с ума от желания, чувствуя, как Шон пьёт его кровь. 

Джонатан медленно выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. И как раз в этот момент Шон оторвался от его запястья с едва слышным удовлетворённым вздохом.   
Одно неуловимое движение, один поворот – и их губы встретились. 

И всё же, Джонатан боролся. До сих пор. С некоторым усилием и с явным сожалением (глупо теперь скрывать, не так ли?), он разорвал поцелуй и отвернулся. Холодный шёлк подушки мало отрезвлял. Как и мечущиеся под закрытыми веками картины того, чему он изо всех сил пытался не дать случиться.  
\- Я могу уйти, - невозмутимо предложил Шон, приподнявшись на локте. Он невесомо коснулся щеки Рида подушечками пальцев.  
Джонатан поймал ладонь скаля в свою, сжал, беспомощно и отчаянно.  
Что-то пошло не так.  
Это ведь он, Джонатан Рид, должен…  
Разве нет?

\- Успокойтесь, доктор. Всё хорошо. Я же говорил. Вы не причините мне вреда, - слабый смешок. Шон старался не двигаться лишний раз, давая крови экона заживить все повреждения минувшего дня, однако его ладонь странствовала по груди Джонатана, гладила, изучала… ласкала?  
В какой-то момент нервное напряжение стало отпускать Рида, уступая место напряжению совсем иного рода. А Шон тихонько что-то шептал, успокаивающее и нежное – нежнее, чем мог бы сам Джонатан. И уже почти что лежал сверху на докторе, так, что тот слышал неторопливое биение всё ещё живого сердца.  
Кто кого спасает? Кто кого пытается приручить?

Джонатан закусил губу и двинул бёдрами, толкаясь в настойчивую ладонь.  
Он пытался убедить себя в том, что Шон действует исключительно из человеколюбия, но выходило плохо.  
Он пытался отгонять от себя мысль о том, что Печальный Святой может испытывать какие-то хоть минимальные чувства к кровожадному чудовищу вроде него, Джонатана. Это было бы слишком…   
Слишком прекрасно.

О чём и почему думал сам Шон Хэмптон – знал только он сам и, пожалуй, Господь Бог. Скаль просто делал так, как делал всегда – то, что считал правильным здесь и сейчас.  
Тёплые прикосновения к твердеющей плоти, второй поцелуй – глубже и увереннее, Джонатан перебирает волосы Шона совсем не так, как делал это накануне, Шон крепко стискивает плечо Джонатана и доктор трётся щекой о перетянутое бинтом запястье.  
\- Возьмите.  
Это было неправильно. Но Джонатан только вздохнул в темноте и повиновался – травмированная плоть под бинтами поддалась очень легко.  
Шон, часто дыша, запрокинул голову и прижался к Риду всем телом. Его пальцы сжались на члене Джонатана лишь на мгновение, но этого было достаточно для обоих: кровь, свободно перетекающая из тела в тело, яркий и вполне человеческий оргазм, вспышки боли, трансформирующиеся в удовольствие. Грязное. Греховное.  
Искреннее.

\- Я думал, что я защищаю тебя, - шепнул Джонатан, поглаживая Шона по спине.  
\- Вы защищаете, - тёплые руки скаля обвились вокруг шеи экона, - и я ценю это. Только, доктор…  
\- Да?   
\- Не нужно защищать меня от Джонатана-монстра. Я не боюсь выдуманных существ. А вас я принимаю любым. И молюсь за вас – любого.

Джонатан только вздохнул и обнял своего скаля крепче.  
Чудовище или нет, он будет заботиться о Шоне. Сейчас и всегда.


	12. Chapter 12

У всех есть тёмные стороны.  
Только есть, например, Шон – смирившийся с их наличием у себя и окружающих, просто старающийся поступать настолько правильно, насколько может в каждый момент времени.  
И есть Джонатан – не то, чтобы отрицающий… просто использующий иной способ. Ведь работает, так почему бы и нет?...

На ясном небе резко выделялись крыши и кое-где оставшаяся лепнина, залитые лунным светом статуи смотрели недобро и укоризненно. Ничего, доктор Рид давно привык. Более того, в немом упрёке изваяний он видел некоторую справедливость и красоту искупления.   
Кому сказать – не поверят.  
Но в этот раз он пришёл вовсе не для того, чтобы любоваться на статуи. Монстр требовал выгулять, дать волю, позволить поточить когти и зубы об кого-то… не слишком нужного. Но более значимого, чем патрули Стражей и гнездившиеся в заброшенных домах скали.

У Джонатана была на этот случай идеальная кандидатура.

\- Защищайся, - вместо приветствия бросил он резко обернувшемуся Джеффри и хищно оскалился. Конечно же, дорогой (нет) потомок был здесь. Истребление кладбищенских паразитов вошло у него в привычку.  
Маккаллум давно отвык удивляться поведению своего создателя. И не растерял ни один из боевых навыков. Поэтому он не произносит ни слова, только вытаскивает короткий меч и вскидывает арбалет.

Схватка двоих эконов – это красиво. Особенно тогда, когда ни один не считает нужным щадить соперника. В ход идут и оружие, и сила крови, и когти, и зубы.

Они кружили друг напротив друга, перемещаясь почти незаметно для человеческого восприятия. Выстрел – уворот – выпад клинка – тугая струя крови ломает рёбра, заставляет шипеть сквозь зубы – неосторожно приблизившийся противник получает когтями по лицу и шее…

Всё-таки, Джонатан был сильнее. И злее – если Джеффри, в основном, отбивал атаки и старался оглушить, то доктор Рид целенаправленно бил на поражение. которое при таком раскладе было лишь вопросом времени.

\- Надо было в полную силу, - ухмыльнулся Маккаллум, кривясь от боли, глядя на Рида снизу вверх. Доктор-экон насмешливо оскалился в ответ:  
\- Не льсти себе, охотничек. Это и была твоя полная сила. Что, без чудо-ламп Эдгара сложновато, а?  
\- Почти как вуколдов бить, разве что они пахнут получше, - дёрнул плечом Джеффри. В следующий момент он с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы – не слишком приятно, когда тебе наступают на пальцы. Будь ты хоть трижды бессмертный.

\- Посмотрите-ка на бравого лидера Стражей, - издевательски-нежно пропел Джонатан, - посмотрите, как прославленный мистер Маккаллум корчится под пятой своего создателя.  
\- Тебе покуражиться захотелось? Кулаки чешутся, а твой ручной скаль слишком быстро закончился?  
Воистину, кое-кто не учится на своих ошибках.  
Рид ухватил бывшего охотника за ворот и резко притянул к себе.  
\- Полагаешь, я способен причинить боль единственному важному для меня существу?  
Он презрительно отшвырнул Джеффри прочь от себя и, едва тот поднялся, мощным ударом снова сбил младшего экона с ног.  
\- Тебе бы лучше думать прежде, чем раскрываешь свой поганый рот, охотничек.  
Это прозвучало пугающе спокойно.

Джеффри прикрыл глаза, концентрируя силу крови на самой неудобной ране – сломанные рёбра, повреждённые органы – и после краткой паузы спросил с нарочитым интересом:  
\- А то что? Снова вытрешь мной пару дорожек? И будешь потом многословно жаловаться на то, что я сам тебя спровоцировал?  
Губы Джонатана растянулись в ничего хорошего не предвещающей улыбке.  
\- Кому это я жаловался, ммм?  
Сообразив, что сказал лишнего, Маккаллум только рукой махнул. Но доктор Рид не собирался оставлять какие-то вопросы невыясненными, тем более настолько… щекотливые.

Слова Приказа почти физической тяжестью упали в ночной воздух:  
\- На колени, Маккаллум. И отвечай на мои вопросы.  
Кровь – к крови, прямо сверху вниз, невозможно ослушаться, когда тебе приказывает твой создатель и господин (тьфу, это даже звучит мерзко!), когда багровая муть застилает глаза и вздёргивает тебя в унизительную подобострастную позу.  
Но, несмотря на невозможность противостоять Приказу, Джеффри не собирался сдаваться так просто. И в его голосе звучал откровенный вызоа:  
\- Любишь ставить людей на колени, да, кровосос? Что, боишься, что иначе тебя никто не будет слушать?  
Джонатана будто плетью ожгло. Слишком прозрачно всё складывается… да неужели?  
\- Ты встречался и разговаривал с Шоном? Отвечай!

Маккаллум рассмеялся – хрипло, лающе, сплёвывая кровь, но с неподдельным весельем.  
\- Неужто большой страшный экон ревнует?.. Да, встречался. Мистер Хэмптон славный малый, если отставить его стремление всех спасти.   
\- Зачем? Что тебе от него нужно?  
\- Мне нужны были ответы по поводу моего состояния, - фыркнул Джеффри, - тебя видеть я не испытывал особого желания, а Шон…  
\- Есть «Аскалон», - прошипел Джонатан, - есть Шарлотта Эшбери, я знаю, что вы знакомы. Есть Эдгар, в конце концов. Есть я! Почему именно он? Вынюхиваешь что-то, подбираешься ко мне, падаль? Или?..  
\- Дай ты мне договорить, чудовище!   
\- Не дам. Заткнись.  
Алые глаза Рида сощурились, теперь он выглядел действительно страшно.  
\- Вставай, - он пнул Джеффри кончиком сапога, - живо.

Когда Маккаллум повиновался, Джонатан окинул его взглядом и велел:  
\- Иди к склепам.  
На дереве неподалёку протяжно свистнула какая-то птица. Горестно завыл ветер в сухих ветвях, совсем как в каком-нибудь модном готическом романе. Проследив взглядом за тем, как Джеффри нехотя бредёт вниз по аллее, Рид попытался привести в порядок мысли и успокоиться.

В конце концов, какая беда от того, что его потомок и его скаль общаются друг с другом? Маккаллум, хоть и мыслит пафосными лозунгами, совсем не дурак. И знает, сколько сделал Шон Хэмптон для благополучия жителей Лондона. Знает, что и в своём нынешнем состоянии Печальный Святой продолжает помогать людям. Вряд ли Джеффри поднимет руку на невинного.  
Верно?  
«Вспомни, он смеялся, глядя, как тебя жжёт солнечный свет».

Джонатан скрипнул зубами. Он не хотел признаваться в этом даже себе, но – глухая злоба на не желающего слушать выскочку грызла до сих пор. Да, Джеффри научился сначала разбираться, потом принимать решение. Да, Джеффри был иногда полезен.  
Но в глубине души Рид всё ещё помнил беспочвенные – на тот момент – обвинения в жестокости и кровожадности. Тогда, едва не теряя сознание от жуткой боли, Джонатан корчился на дощатом полу и слушал речи уверенного в своей правоте Маккаллума. Тогда он уверился в том, что глава Стражей Привена должен получить хороший урок. На всю жизнь. И даже после смерти.

Кто поручится, что Джеффри в одну прекрасную ночь не решит, что возрождённый в больнице приют Хэмптона мешает больше, чем старое здание на окраинах Ист-Энда?  
Кто поручится, что…

«Кто поручится, что Шон не выберет дружбу с Маккаллумом, гораздо более человечным, чем Джонатан Рид, с Маккаллумом, никогда не ставившим его на колени, не напоминавшим о призраках прошлого?»  
«А кто поручится, что с Маккалумом, как ни крути, Шону будет лучше?»

Чудовище скребануло когтями по ближайшему надгробию.  
«Не отдам!»  
«Наше!»  
«Растерзать!»

Джеффри ожидал его у склепа, в котором когда-то (несколько месяцев или жизней назад) пряталась от диких скалей Сяо-Шунь. Бывший охотник успел залечить все полученные в бою раны и встретил Джонатана слегка насмешливым взглядом:  
\- Что, снова на колени?   
Доктор задумчиво покачал головой, разглядывая Маккаллума так, будто увидел в первый раз.   
\- Джеффри, скажи, ты боишься солнца?  
Младший экон вздрогнул и впился глазами в непроницаемое лицо Рида.  
\- …Ты не посмеешь.  
Джонатан расхохотался, запрокинув голову.  
\- Ты посмел в своё время, охотничек. И ты утверждаешь, что я во много раз хуже, чем ты. Следовательно…  
Он запустил пальцы во взлохмаченные волосы Маккаллума и почти нежно прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Что мне помешает?  
\- Ублюдок, - только и отозвался Джеффри.

Склеп – не самое надёжное убежище от дневного светила. Но доктор Джонатан Рид готов был смириться с некоторыми неудобствами для того, чтобы удовлетворить жажду мести.  
Это было почти детское, неприкрытое, торжество над врагом. Свойственное разве что совсем юным людям – или бессмертным, которые не были обязаны скрывать свои чувства в угоду обществу.

\- Отче наш, сущий на небесах…  
Молитва была не самой длинной. Но единственной, которую Джеффри – к своему стыду – помнил наизусть.   
«Если бы на моём месте был Шон, у него бы таких проблем не возникло», пронеслось в отрешившемся от происходящего мозгу, - «Господи, если ты есть, сделай так, чтобы Шон никогда не оказался на моём месте».  
Если раньше Маккаллум готов был признать, что погорячился с обвинениями в адрес Рида (пару раз даже проскальзывала мысль найти создателя и вежливо извиниться, ха-ха), то теперь убедился в своей правоте.

Сейчас он употребил всю свою выдержку на то, чтобы не орать от прошивающей тело насквозь боли. Выдержки хватило ровно на две минуты.  
Кажется, последнее, что он запомнил после рассвета – детское любопытство на лице стоящего в паре шагов, под прикрытием гранитной стены, Джонатана Рида.  
Наступившая ночь принесла долгожданное облегчение, долгую регенерацию, безумную жажду – и новую цель.  
«Я должен защитить всех, кого смогу, от этого монстра».  
О том, что «все» сводятся, в общем-то, к единственному имени, Джеффри старался не задумываться.

В то время, как Маккаллум почти вслепую пробирался к своему убежищу, хватая непослушными пальцами копошащихся в подворотнях крыс, Джонатан невозмутимо размешивал очередную порцию сыворотки у себя дома. Он не стал ждать, когда тело Джеффри восстановится – чудовище и так было полностью удовлетворено. А слушать обиженный писк потомка… ну, такое себе удовольствие.

Может быть, теперь у охотничка хватит ума не соваться в дела Джонатана. И не лезть к тем, к кем лезть не стоит.


	13. Chapter 13

Если бы пару месяцев назад Джеффри Маккалум услышал бы от кого-то, что вампирам приходится каждую ночь совершать сложный моральный выбор, он бы только расхохотался собеседнику в лицо.  
Чего, казалось бы, проще. Ты или убиваешь людей – или не убиваешь. Всё более, чем просто.  
Прагматично.  
И зависит от твоего выбора только то, насколько жестоко тебя убьют в итоге. Ведь кровососы должны быть убиты, да? Вне зависимости от того, кем они питаются. Это лживые по природе своей хищники, которым плевать на простых смертных.

А потом ты сам становишься таким вот хищником, и теперь нужно совершать этот проклятый выбор раз за разом, и попытки приспособиться к существованию на обеих сторонах жизни оказываются провальны раз за разом, и ты понимаешь, что как-то не так всё это представлял… раз за разом.

Легко истреблять диких кровососов на кладбище и в закрытых двориках, легко устраивать засады неподалёку от штаба «Аскалона» и выслеживать тех, кто свой моральный выбор совершил уже очень давно. И не в ту сторону.  
Легко периодически сваливаться, как снег на голову, бывшим товарищам по оружию и помогать забить какого-нибудь вконец озверевшего вуколда. Или стаю голодных до осатанения скалей – с тех пор, как эпидемия испанки пошла на спад и мёртвые тела стали хоронить в срок, поживиться этим тварям было нечем.  
Стражи Привена недоверчиво и недобро косились, но пока что Маккаллум не давал повода усомниться в его намерениях сотрудничать. Хотя и чувствовал, что это слишком глупая попытка делать хорошую мину при самой хреновой игре.

Тяжело было в те часы, которые не были наполнены убийствами и выслеживанием целей. Когда азарт охотника и удовольствие от хорошего боя отступало, а взамен приходил один только вопрос.  
«И что теперь?..»

Нет, периодически его находил Рид с очередной Очень Важной Миссией. Даже не спрашивая, нет ли у потомка каких-то собственных дел.  
Правда, после той истории на кладбище доктор-экон перестал появляться и нельзя сказать, что Джеффри был этому прям не рад. Рид в последнее время отличался… некоторой неадекватностью. Держится подальше – и хвала небесам. 

Кстати, о небесах…

Церковь в Уайтчепеле вот уже пару ночей интересовала Маккаллума исключительно с точки зрения исследователя. Ведь одно дело – изучать материалы о вампирах, так сказать, заочно, и другое – испытывать разнообразные явления на собственной шкуре. Тем более, что полученные сведения можно будет передать Стражам Привена в качестве дара доброй воли.

«Пытаешься быть хорошим, Джефф?»  
Голос на задворках сознания издевательски ухмыльнулся, если только голос может ухмыляться. Маккаллум недовольно скривился: стоило пару ночей пренебрегать питанием, и рассудок начинал трескаться. Расслаиваться надвое. Словно с болотного дна, поднимались хищные порывы – схватить человека, впиться в незащищённую глотку, глотать кровь до тех пор, пока сердце жертвы не трепыхнётся в последний раз.  
Тот самый моральный выбор. Люди – или мелкая живность.

Он до сих пор не мог себя заставить попробовать кровь… да даже тех самых скалей. Хотя много раз имел такую возможность. Что там скали?.. Даже собаки и кошки.

«Чистоплюй» - презрительно заявил как-то доктор Рид, - «поэтому ты никогда и не станешь равен мне, охотничек».  
Было бы, на что равняться и к чему стремиться.

На землю, кружась, падали снежинки, небо было затянуто мышисто-серой мглой. Чудесная погода, ничего не скажешь.  
Спрыгнув с покосившегося балкона своей «резиденции», Джеффри поднял воротник и зашагал в сторону Уайтчепел-олд-роуд. Оттуда рукой подать до церкви, а по дороге можно и… позавтракать.  
«Советую младшего Питерсона – он живёт один и никто не услышит криков, да и кому нужен малахольный подросток?»  
Маккаллум остановился и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.  
Порочная его часть, чутко реагирующая на голод, была той ещё изворотливой дрянью. Джеффри-экон отлично знал все уловки и способы морочить жертвам голову, подталкивал «просто завести в подворотню и хорошенько спрятать тело потом», облизывался на Стражей Привена. Не раз и не два Маккаллум обнаруживал себя рядом с людными улицами, наблюдающим за прохожими и прикидывающим, кого бы выбрать для позднего обеда.  
До сих пор получалось это останавливать.

«Я не буду убивать людей» - воззвал он в который раз сам к себе.  
Настойчивый шепоток умолк. Но Джеффри знал, что это ненадолго, что жажду необходимо утолить поскорее, найти пару крыс, которых так мало осталось в последнее время, и…

Неизвестно, что было причиной, но самого доступного «корма» действительно стало меньше. Хозяйки домов Уайтчепела и Вест-Энда принялись раскладывать тут и там крысиную отраву, мусор уже не сваливался под стены, а сразу сжигался народными дружинами. Открывшиеся магазины также избавились от гнёзд серых грызунов.  
Может быть, в Ист-Энде было попроще, беднота никогда не заморачивается с санитарной обстановкой.  
Но Ист-Энд был охотничьим угодьем Джонатана Рида. Столкнуться с которым не входило в планы Маккаллума на эту ночь, да и на все последующие.

«Как смешно, правда? Самому опасному хищнику ночи нечем поживиться».  
Джеффри угрюмо хмыкнул в шарф и поглубже сунул руки в карманы. Одежда не грела. Ничто не грело. Да, вампиры не чувствуют холода, но подступающая жажда вызывает специфический неостановимый озноб – многократно проверено. Не самое приятное чувство.

Две юрких тушки всё-таки удалось ухватить. Одну – рядом с цветочным магазином, вторую – у ограды церкви. И нет, они не утолили жажду. Только раздразнили.  
Ситуация могла насмешить до икоты, если бы не раздражала так сильно.  
Бывший глава Стражей Привена отирается у помоек в надежде перекусить. Спешите видеть, дамы и господа.

Иногда Джеффри думал, что лучше было бы «принести себя в жертву науке», сдавшись на изучение собственным же подчинённым. В их интересах было бы предоставлять подопытному кровь для того, чтобы он протянул подольше.  
Останавливало только то, что Джеффри слишком хорошо знал и методы Стражей Привена, и их безжалостность, доходящую у отельных представителей до садистской жестокости. Молодёжь, что с них взять, у каждого в анамнезе – кто-то из членов семьи, пострадавший от кровососов.  
Маккаллум сам поощрял такое положение дел. Он сам был таким.   
Доктор Рид был в своём праве, когда припомнил те самые лампы Эдгара Суонси – хотя, говоря по чести, экс-главврач Пембрука заслужил такого же «припоминания». Это ведь была его идея.  
Нет, Джеффри не собирался винить себя или утверждать, что-де заслужил неприяжнь Рида, однако взглянуть на ситуацию с обратной стороны оказалось весьма поучительно.

Церковь возвышалась совсем рядом и выглядела так, как и должна была: величественное строение, пробуждающее спокойствие в честных прихожанах. Плети диких роз, сейчас голые и высохшие, увивали ограду. Со ступеней давно уже не сметали снег: после гибели викария заниматься этим было некому.  
Пожалуй, внутри уже давно никого не было, а значит, могут жить… крысы. Да, точно.  
Маккаллум скривился от отвращения к самому себе: вместо того, чтобы подготовиться к встрече с божественным, он думает… о возможности поймать крысу? Серьёзно?  
С каких пор эти грязные переносчики заразы стали занимать столько места в его мыслях и вообще в его жизни?

Тяжёлая дверь не была заперта. Джеффри остановился у порога, вглядываясь в тёмное пространство внутри церкви.  
Там определённо кто-то был. Кто-то… живой. Тёплый.  
Вкусный.  
Нет, спасибо, только не подобные мысли в подобном месте.

Он сделал резкий шаг назад и едва удержал равновесие на обледенелой ступеньке.  
Кто бы ни был там, внутри, следует подождать. Следует быть уверенным в том, что никто из граждан не подвергнется опасности.

Джеффри решительно направился вдоль церковной ограды. Плохая была затея. Стоит это признать. Когда жажда подступает так близко, нужно не по церквям ходить, а перестать маяться дурью и воспользоваться бесплатной столовой типа «стая диких скалей типовая, средней численности».  
Вот прямо сейчас, например.   
А потом и вернуться можно будет без опасения вцепиться первому встречному в горло.

И тут мир потерял цвета, мигнув алым и ослепительно-золотым.  
В колышущейся серой мути не угадывалось ни очертаний зданий, ни верха, ни низа, ни собственной вытянутой руки Джеффри. Он остановился и, борясь с подступающим беспокойством (нет, не паникой, что вы) огляделся вокруг.  
Ничего. Только серость.

Красным росчерком мелькнувший силуэт заставил развернуться и прислушаться. Ничего, кроме пульсации собственной крови в ушах. Гулкий, неприятный, вызывающий дурноту звук.  
Маккаллум шагнул в сторону силуэта. Это, наверняка, был кто-то из поздних прохожих, который…  
Отчего так тяжело думать?  
Когтистая рука голода мазнула по телу, скрутила внутренности тугим узлом и выбила способность соображать. Попыталась это сделать.  
Но Джеффри и в бытность свою человеком отличался силой воли.

Развернуться в противоположную сторону. Идти куда-то в серое, дальше и дальше, прочь от соблазнительных запахов и алых штрихов чужой крови.  
О да, умопомрачительный дурманящий аромат, это вам не утренний кофе, это не самая изысканная пища, это…   
Это сама жизнь.

Каждая клеточка отчаянно сопротивлялась следующему шагу, и Джеффри тяжело упал на колени. Снег моментально выморозил и без того крупно вздрагивающее тело, ставшие неподъёмно-тяжёлыми хлопья пригибали к земле, и может быть, это было правильно – замереть в неподвижности, превратиться в обледеневшую статую, дать Риду повод для очередных издевательских реплик… только не сдаться.

Это было бы предательством по отношению к родным, да упокоятся они с миром. К наставнику. К Стражам Привена.

«А разве ты уже не предал их?»

Пальцы Маккаллума судорожно царапнули мёрзлую землю, будто в последней попытке удержаться… хоть за что-нибудь.  
Надо думать о чём-то… отвлечённом… о чём?  
«Я буду молиться за вас» - так сказал при последней их встрече Печальный Святой из Ист-Энда. Только вот все молитвы на свете, даже в устах такого человека, как Шон Хэмптон, не в силах будут очистить имя кровососа-убийцы.  
Думай об этом. Если верить доктору Риду, мысли о ком-то важном помогают удержаться от убийств.  
Не сдавайся, Джеффри Маккаллум.

Он поднялся на ноги – очень медленно, пошатываясь, пытаясь одновременно броситься прочь и устоять на месте.  
Зверь и человек, экон и смертный схлестнулись в пределах одного сознания в почти смертельной схватке.

Джонатан Рид мог бы рассказать об этом состоянии многое. О том, как ты на ватных ногах бредёшь на звенящий зов пламенеющей перед глазами крови. О том, как все остальные звуки искажаются, мысли исчезают, сопротивляться властному призыву становится невозможно.  
Сколь бы сильным ты ни был.  
Сколь бы горячей не была твоя ненависть к вампирам.  
Остаётся только хищник, готовый схватить жертву.

…Первый глоток обжёг внутренности жидким огнём. Кажется, это была молодая девица из цветочного магазина. Кажется, она попыталась оттолкнуть Маккаллума и убежать. Только вот не успела.  
Джеффри прижал её к себе крепче, чем прижимают друг друга сплетающиеся на кровати любовники. И торопливыми, жадными глотками пил горячую алую кровь до тех пор, пока серый туман вокруг не рассеялся. Пока мысли не начали снова слушаться. Пока жажда окончательно не отступила. Пока собственная его кровь из прокушенной в попытке остановиться губы не смешалась с кровью девушки.  
Проклятый доктор был прав – остановиться, не убивая человека, невозможно. Это просто выше всяких сил.

Механически двигаясь и не забывая смотреть по сторонам, Маккаллум отнёс обескровленную жертву к Темзе. Это было несложно. Теперь – несложно.   
Свинцовая вода плеснула пару раз, смыкаясь над очередной пропажей-без-вести.  
Джеффри попытался перекрестить место упокоения несчастной, но горько усмехнулся и уронил так и не сотворившую знамение руку. К чему теперь лицемерить?  
«Ненадолго же хватило твоей решимости, охотничек».

Он никогда не отличался сентиментальностью. Это лишь осложнило бы жизнь. Смерть родителей, брата, наставника, любого из подчинённых – повод прочесть краткую молитву и свершить месть, вот и всё.  
Тем более, что всегда находилось, кому отомстить. 

\- Мистер, вы в порядке?..  
Он вздрогнул и обернулся. В нескольких шагах приплясывала на месте девчушка в смешной шапке и потрёпанном пальто, тёрла ладони друг о друга, пытаясь согреться.  
\- Да. Просто задумался. Что ты делаешь здесь посреди ночи?   
Собственное беспокойство показалось теперь до отвратительно фальшивым. Джеффри сглотнул и добавил:  
\- Ступай домой, мелкая. Ещё простудишься.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Маккаллум зашагал к мосту, соединявшему Уайтчепел и район больницы Пембрук. Это тоже была территория доктора Рида, но сейчас младшему экону было плевать.

Создатель задолжал ему несколько ответов на вопросы. И настало время взыскать должок.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Нет, мистер Маккаллум, вы не можете войти.

Желтоватый свет ламп колеблется, создавая ложное ощущение тепла. Внутри больницы, скорее всего, так же холодно, как и на улице. Разве что кто-то исправно топит печи, да вот только дыма из труб что-то не заметно.

\- Я просто хочу поговорить с доктором Ридом.  
Джеффри подставляет ногу в дверную щель – на всякий случай. И старается не смотреть на золотистое мерцание прикрытого ладонью Святого Креста.  
Да, если Шон не хочет впускать никого внутрь, то отчего бы Риду самому не выйти? Не переломится.

Печальный Святой внимательно изучает лицо Маккаллума и, наконец, негромко говорит:  
\- Вы являетесь посреди ночи. Весь в следах крови. Явно не вашей, Господи прости. Доктора Рида нет на месте, зато есть три десятка выздоравливающих больных и просто невинных людей. И не только людей. Скажите, вы бы на моём месте позволили бы войти потенциальной угрозе?

Джеффри досадливо морщится.   
Ветер хлопает краями пустых палаток во дворе больницы. Где-то лает собака. За мостом перекликаются Стражи Привена. Вот, кстати…  
Попробуем воззвать к логике, если христианского сострадания он не заслуживает.

\- Мистер Хэмптон, ну право же. Я не собираюсь причинять вред вам или вашим подопечным. Во-первых, Джонатан меня выпотрошит за это, вместо того, чтобы выслушать. А во-вторых, я могу дать слово. И, в-третьих… вы всегда можете позвать на помощь. Отряды Уайтчепела и Поплара незамедлительно прибудут. С особенной радостью.  
\- Разумеется. Только можно и не успеть позвать на помощь.  
Но вроде бы Шон колеблется, потому что дверь всё-таки не закрывает и не требует уйти немедленно. Это уже хорошо.  
\- Я могу подождать здесь. Просто подождать. Рано или поздно Рид явится, я с ним поговорю и не буду тревожить ваш покой.  
\- Точно так же вы можете уйти сейчас, а я передам доктору, что вы его искали. – В голосе Шона звучит непривычный металл. Да, разумеется… это не старый знакомый пришёл поболтать, это кровожадный экон, угроза для невинных людей, мерзкая кровососущая тварь.  
Маккаллум неожиданно чувствует дикую усталость. Почему они все такие несговорчивые? Хотя, верно, чья бы корова мычала.  
\- Час назад я убил человека, - произносит он невыразительно, - девушку. Молодую. Выпил её досуха. Не смог остановиться. Не смог этому как-то воспротивиться, хотя, видит ваш Бог, я пытался. И теперь просто хочу знать – есть ли способ обходиться без… подобного. Я не убийца, мистер Хэмптон. Нет, конечно же, убийца, не смотрите так скептически. Но не такой.

Это уже не разделить на чёрное и белое, это какие-то оттенки полутонов, грани допустимого, большее или меньшее зло, и с привычными мерками к новым условиям подойти не получится.

Разумеется, этой прочувствованной речи недостаточно для позволения войти. Но зато Шон сам выходит – и крепко запирает двойные двери.   
\- Давайте отойдём, мистер Маккаллум.  
Инеистая трава хрустит под ногами, крохотный сад просматривается с двух сторон – Джеффри чувствует внимательные взгляды, только не может точно сказать, люди ли охраняют теперь Пембрук по ночам.  
Шон кивает на скамью у самой ограды:  
\- Давайте присядем и вы всё расскажете. Возможно, я смогу чем-то помочь.  
\- Уже не боитесь меня, мистер Хэмптон?

Скаль оставляет этот вопрос повисшим в воздухе. Джеффри и не ждёт ответа – вместо этого сам начинает говорить. О том, что не имел в планах превращаться в экона. О том, что не имел в планах убивать людей. Что питался исключительно мелкой живностью, и этого хватало.   
\- Я не собирался выпивать её досуха. Клянусь, я даже пытался остановиться. Но это… какая-то животная жажда, словно я какой-то бешеный пёс или спятившая раненая лисица. Клянусь Богом, не собирался я этого делать!  
Пальцы с такой силой впиваются в доски скамьи, что моментально немеют. Шон вздыхает и аккуратно кладёт руку на плечо нахохлившемуся экс-охотнику.  
\- Мистер Маккаллум. Вы только что несколько раз повторили, что не собирались и не планировали. Скажите, вы и вправду думаете, что реальность будет всегда подчиняться вашим планам?  
\- Раньше подчинялась, - зло ворчит Джеффри, не глядя на собеседника, - с каких-то пор я всегда мог точно сказать, что и когда буду делать. Патрули, исследования, зачистки, закупки оружия – всё расписано. Всё понятно и просто. Кровососов следует убивать, а невинных людей – защищать. В этом суть.   
Шон серьёзно кивает.  
\- А теперь ничего не просто и не понятно, верно, мистер Маккаллум? И спланировать ничего не получается. Только ночь за ночью убивать вампиров на старом кладбище, потому что уж в их виновности вы уверены точно.   
\- Вы следили за мной? – Поднимает бровь Маккаллум. Помилуйте, это даже не смешно.   
\- Нет-нет, просто иногда навожу справки, - Шон тихо усмехается, - раз уж именно я настоял на том, чтобы доктор обратил вас… вы понимаете. Некоторая ответственность. Вы по-прежнему считаете, что нужно было просто дать вам умереть?  
\- Не знаю. Нет. Скорее нет, чем да, - Джеффри почти что чувствует себя дураком. И ещё – истеричной девицей, которая топает ножкой и требует исполнения всех своих желаний.  
\- Послушайте, мистер Маккаллум. Только не перебивайте, хорошо? 

\- С вашего разрешения, я всё-таки перебью.  
Джонатан Рид материализуется чуть ли не в двух шагах от скамьи и очень вежливо кивает:  
\- Доброго вечера, Джеффри. Прежде, чем наш прекрасный мистер Хэмптон скажет вам нечто правильное и действенное – кстати, я рекомендую прислушаться к его словам – я спрошу у вас кое-что важно. Вы уверены, что ваша жертва умерла?

Кажется, в глазах Рида нет ни зла, ни презрения. Только холодный интерес. Да и какая разница, думает Джеффри, вновь чувствуя эту пригибающую к земле усталость, какая разница?   
\- Уверен, - глухо бросает он. – Более, чем. Уж мертвеца от живого я как-нибудь отличу, доктор.  
\- Рад это слышать. И второй вопрос. Вы уверены, что в её раны не попала ваша собственная кровь, так или иначе?

С этим сложнее. Маккаллум смутно припоминает, что вроде как ничего подобного не было. Но точно ли можно судить, учитывая его состояние в тот момент?  
\- …Нет. Полагаю, что нет, - он поднимает взгляд на Джонатана, - объясните, отчего это важно, доктор?  
\- Разумеется. Если уж вы начали питаться людьми, следует хотя бы научить вас делать это разумно.  
Джеффри дёргается, порываясь объяснить доктору-кровососу, что ничего разумного в убийстве смертных нет и никогда не было. Но чувствует, как пальцы Шона на плече сжимаются неожиданно крепко, и только шумно выдыхает.  
Что уж. За этим и пришёл, так что чего тут дёргаться.

\- Итак, - Джонатан расхаживает взад-вперёд, заложив руки за пояс плаща, - раз уж с моральной стороной дела вам помогут без меня, то слушайте единственный совет. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не обращайте женщин. Это может принести всем нам огромные проблемы.  
\- Вы шовинист, - всё-таки не удерживается Маккаллум, - или этому есть фактические причины?  
-Доктор Рид невесело усмехается.  
\- К сожалению, причины есть. Имя им – кровь ненависти. Слышали об этом, или мне провести экскурс в историю?  
\- Какие-то вампирские поверья?  
\- Скорее, вампирская реальность. Вы уже знаете, что обращённые не всегда становятся эконами. Более того, по моим данным только пятнадцать процентов новорождённых вампиров присоединяются к нам. Остальные – скали, ихоры, вуколды – так или иначе обречены на полуразумное существование в поисках человеческой плоти, если только…  
\- Я знаю ваше «если только», - кивает Джеффри, - но ведь мало кто из крово… из эконов будет поить низших своей кровью, верно? Иначе об этом способе знали бы все. В том числе и Стражи Привена.  
Шон коротко смеётся:  
\- Мистер Маккаллум, видит Бог, ваши товарищи не стали бы пытаться исцелить тех, кого они все эти годы истребляли. Стражи Привена – не сёстры милосердия.  
\- Тогда вам повезло встретить врача, не так ли? – Маккалум пожимает плечами.  
И в самом деле, никто бы не стал заморачиваться. Кровососущая падаль должна быть уничтожена.

\- Я продолжу, - говорит меж тем Рид. – О женщинах. Есть информация о том, что именно обращённые в скалей и ихоров женщины становятся вместилищами гнева Алой Королевы. Быть может, те из них, что ощущали во время обращения злобу и обиду… или страх… я ещё работаю над этим. К сожалению, дело идёт туго. Но меры предосторожности принять мы обязаны уже сейчас.  
\- Алая Королева?  
Джеффри хмурится, подозревая, что ему пытаются скормить вампирскую небылицу. Но Джонатан, заметив скептическое выражение лица потомка, рассказывает больше – о несчастной Хэрриет Джонс и её дочери, о помойных скалях, о Мирддине и Морриган. Всё, что сам доктор успел узнать и уложить в хоть немного логичную картину.  
\- Что же «Аскалон»? – Спрашивает в итоге Маккаллум. – Вы говорите, что часть информации почерпнули у лорда Редгрейва и его присных. Неужто элитный клуб вампиров-аристократов не может разобраться с этой… кровью ненависти?  
\- Им плевать, - отмахивается Рид. – Более того, мне тоже было бы плевать, если бы не… обстоятельства. Быть может, исследование проблемы с кровью ненависти как-то уравновесит совершённые мною злодеяния. Хотя это уже мои собственные проблемы, а вам, Джеффри, я настоятельно советую: не обращайте женщин. Питайтесь мужчинами. Не усложняйте задачу ни мне, ни себе. На этом предлагаю проститься до следующей порции вопросов, которые у вас неизбежно возникнут.  
\- Джонатан, - мягко говорит Печальный Святой, - вы кое-что забыли. Помните нашу договорённость?  
Рид морщится и, уже направляясь к выходу из сада, бросает через плечо:  
\- Приношу свои извинения за… солнце.  
\- И я вам. За лампы, - почти не удивившись, отвечает Маккаллум.  
Чудны дела твои, Джонатан Рид.

После ухода старшего экона на некоторое время воцаряется молчание.  
\- Вы что-то хотели сказать, - напоминает, наконец, Джеффри.  
Шон вздрагивает, будто вырванный из размышлений.  
\- Да. Простите. Кое-что из сказанного доктором я тоже слышал впервые, так что… - он разводит руками. – Мистер Маккаллум, всё, что я хотел вам сказать – не пытайтесь остаться безгрешным и невинным. Теперь это у вас не получится. Либо вы уничтожите себя, что есть грех, либо уничтожите ещё одну невинную душу, что тоже есть грех. Для таких, как вы и Джонатан, нет способа обойтись без богопротивных деяний.  
\- И что же делать? По вашим словам получается, что мы так и так прокляты?  
\- Но и в Аду есть герои, - Шон поднимается со скамьи и неторопливо проводит ладонью по выщербленной каменной ограде, сметая тонкий слой снега, - верно? И в Аду можно молиться. Я это делаю – за всех нас.  
Он улыбается. Всего лишь на мгновение. И эта улыбка не доходит до грустных бледно-жёлтых глаз, гаснет – так быстро, что Джеффри испытывает желание поймать её и накрыть рукой. Как в детстве ловил бабочек.  
\- Как у вас… - он тоже встаёт со скамьи, - как у вас получается оставаться верующим, Шон? Чем вы лучше доктора Рида или меня? Это неуловимое, но коренное различие… я не знаю, чёрт возьми, как это объяснить! Простите.  
\- О, нет, мистер Маккаллум, - тихий вздох, - я не лучше любого из вас. Даже то, что я каждое мгновение жизни стараюсь поступать наилучшим образом, не способно обелить меня перед лицом Господа. То, что вы называете «лучше», я называю – отсутствие чувства вины. Мне не стыдно за мои грехи. Я признаю их. Если Господу угодно, он простит их мне – но всё, что я могу делать до встречи с Ним, это молиться. Никакого секрета, никакого различия.

\- Кажется, - они поворачивают к центральному входу в больницу, и Джеффри смотрит под ноги, подбирая слова, - кажется, я понимаю, почему доктор Рид так к вам привязан.  
\- Здесь вам всегда рады, мистер Маккаллум, - говорит Шон прежде, чем скрыться за дверью. – Может быть, в следующий раз нам не придётся вести беседу на улице. Приношу свои извинения за это.

Темза всё так же холодна, снег всё так же падает мокрыми хлопьями, дело близится к утру, и факт гибели молодой цветочницы никуда не делся.  
Но сейчас Джеффри Маккаллум готов признать, что ощущает какое-то подобие мира в душе


End file.
